Haunting past unsure future
by lady-warrioress
Summary: Espio is being haunted by memories of his hidden past. Just when he thinks things can't get any worse Vector and Charmy are captured by old enemies.Just what is it they want?And just how much does his new friend really know?Read and Review Please. FINISH
1. memories

_Note to readers: Dear readers in case you don't get some stuff_

_I wrote I'll explain something to you. I don't own Knuckles_

_Chaotix so I don't know much about Espio. What I do know I_

_learned it from playing Sonic Heroes. So I'm guessing. And I_

_don't know anything about the place where they live so I'm_

_guessing there to. I hope you like it anyway._

Chapter 1

Memories

It was dark and all was quiet. The moon was high in the sky and

a light breeze lazily blew the leaves of the elm trees.

A small figure stole across the field. He was headed to the

building a short distance away which was bathed in moonlight.

The little creature hid in the shadows by the left wall so not

to be seen. When he was sure no one could see him he climbed in

a window and crept into the kitchen.

He looked through the pantries until he found a loaf of bread.

He took it and stuffed it in a little bag. He also grabbed an

apple and a few strawberries and put them in the bag too.

As he began to sneak out of the house he stumbled over a stool

then slammed into a display. Before he could stop it from

falling the vase fell to the floor with a loud crash!

He panicked when he heard the sound of running footsteps and

tried to make a break for the door.

Before he could get to it, however, he tripped and somehow got

tangled up in a throw rug.

As he tried to free himself, someone shouted, "FREEZE!"

* * *

"Espio. HEY ESPIO!" a voice shouted breaking into the chameleon's

thoughts.

"Huh?" Espio said looking over at Vector the crocodile. "did you

say something, Vector?"

"Nevermind," Vector said leaning back in his chair behind his desk. "Your minds

not on you work it's off somewhere in outer space."

"Sorry," Espio apologized, "I was thinking about something."

"Yeah? Who is she?" Vector asked a prying grin on his face.

"What?" the chameleon asked," who said I was thinking about a

girl?"

"You don't need to hide it from me. You can tell me anything.

I'm your friend," Vector said leaning forward. "who is she?

Amy?"

"No."

"Tikal?"

"No."

"I may be going off the deep end, Cream?"

Espio's eyes grew wide in horror. "No!"

"I've got it!" Vector exclaimed banging his big hand down so

hard on his desk that Espio jumped. "it's ROUGE!"

"NO!" Espio exclaimed.

"Then who is she?" Vector asked. "you aren't going out with

Vanilla are you?"

Espio, who didn't want to be part of this conversation anymore,

grabbed some pieces of paper off the desk and began filing them.

"It's no one," he said absently. "it's not important."

Vector watched him for a few minutes. "Oh, okay if you say so.

But if it's not important something must be."

Espio looked over at his boss. "Uh, how can you tell?"

"Because you just filed the Ds in the X section," Vector said

pointing.

Espio looked down at the papers then at the file cabinet.

"Oops," he said embarressed.

The ninja re-collected the papers and began to file them in

another cabinet."I think you should have a seat," Vector said

after a long pause.

"No thanks," Espio said. "I have work to do."

"You've been doing a lot of work around here lately," Vector

said, " maybe too much work. Now I think you should take a

break. You seem tired."

"I'm not tired," Espio objected slamming the file cabinet shut

and opening another one.

"If you're not your hands must be," Vector said.

"Why?"

"You refiled the Ds in the Qs and now your pulling out Charmy's

old Christmas lists and writing 'Denied' on them," Vector

explained.

Espio's face turned red.

"I, uh, think I'll just-"

"Take a break," Vector finished pointing to the chair in front

of his desk. "now sit down. I need to talk to you about

something."

Espio grudgedly did what he was told.

Vector leaned across the desk and looked the chameleon in the

eyes. "Now Espio, I realize you've been doing a lot of work

around here lately, but you need to slow down otherwise you're

gonna wear yourself out."

"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind," Espo said.

"I know but maybe you should take a break from your work or take

a break from your thoughts. I realize they don't hinder your

work, they do just the opposite, but you really need to slow down

a little."

"I am fine," Espio insisted. "and if my thoughts aren't

interfering with my work then why should I stop?"

Vector knew Espio was right. He leaned back in his chair. "Maybe

you're right," the crocodile said. "but if you over exert

yourself it's not my problem it will be yours."

"I realize that," the chameleon said. "now, can I go? I still

have a lot of work to do."

Vector sighed. There was just no talking to some creatures. "All

right, go ahead," he said waving his hand in dismissal.

"Thank you, Vector," Espio said as he stood. "I'd better get

back to work now."

As the crocodile watched the chameleon go he could only shake

his head. _That boy really needs to stop exerting himself, _he

thought, _otherwise he won't even be able to get out of bed in_

_the morning._

* * *

A little later as Espio was busy rearanging Vector's files. his

mind returned to what he'd been thinking about before...

He froze.

A light came on and someone walked over to him. A hand grabbed

his arm and pulled him to his feet. "Who are you and what are

you doing here?" a voice demanded.

He looked up at the person .It was a chameleon just like him

only older. "M-my name is Espio," he stammered, "I only wanted

some food. I didn't steal anything else I swear."

The guy stared at him. "You're not much of a thief," he mused,

"food is for ametures."

Espo stared at him wide eyed. "What?!" he exclaimed. "are you

a...?"

The older chameleon grinned at him. "Yup, you guessed it. I'm a

thief too."

Espio blinked. "Really?"

The older chameleon nodded. "Yes, and if you want I can teach

you to be a better thief. One who steals more than just food."

"You could?"

"Yes, and you can stay here if you want as well."

The younge chameleon thought that over a moment then nodded.

"Okay."

The older chameleon began to lead him up the stairs. "Where are

we going?" Espio asked nervously.

"If you're going to be staying here you need a room to sleep

in," was the answer.

"Oh."

The older chameleon led him to a small room at the end of the

hall on the second floor. "This is your room," he said opening

the door.

Espio entered and looked around. He saw a bed near a window. It

looked welcoming. He walked up to it and lay down. The instant

his head hit the pillow he fell right to sleep.

000000000

"Espio!" a high pitched voice shouted startling the chameleon.

Espio let out a yelp and dropped the papers he'd been holding,

causing them to scatter all over the floor.

"Hey watch what you're doing, Espio!" Vector shouted frying the

ninja's nerves.

That caused him to knock over a lamp. It fell to the floor and

shattered. Vector glared at him and Charmy started laughing.

"Sorry, Vector," the chameleon said kneeling down to clean up

the mess.

Espio looked up at Charmy who was hovering over his head still

laughing. "Charmy, that was the _worst_ thing you have ever done," he scolded.

Charmy stopped laughing. He blinked surprised. "Hey, don't blame

me," the six-year-old bee objected defensively. "it's not_ my_

fault you were just standing there scribbling on a piece of

paper and staring into space with your mouth hanging open."

"You didn't have to_ shout_," he pointed out.

"I didn't at first but when you didn't answer I had to," Charmy

explained.

Espio ignored him and resumed picking up the papers.

Suddenly a draft blew through the office and a few pieces flew

out the window. Espio quickly got to his feet, set the other

papers on the file cabinet, and rushed out of the building to

retrieve the others.

He chased the papers into the forest. When he finally caught up

with them they were resting on a rock. Just as he reached for

them the earth gave way under his weight and he fell down the

hill he'd been standing on. He tumbled for a moment then landed

on his behind in muddy soil.

"Ow, my butt!" he groaned rubbing his fanny as he got to his

feet.

One of the papers floated down to him and he grabbed it before

it fell into the mud. He saw another one that had landed on a

rock a few feet away and reached for it. The instant he grabbed

it he fell face flat into the slop.

"This just isn't my day," he moaned as he stood up again.

He spotted two more loathsome papers in a tree a few feet away

and began to walk toward them. Instead he slipped for the third

time and slid further down the muddy slope on his back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" he screamed seeing the big tree begin to

loom in front of him.

Before he could stop himself he slammed into the tree and found

himself doing a head stand.

The last two papers fluttered down and landed in front of him.

Espio sighed in annoyance and glared at the offending papers. As

he reached out to grab them his body flipped forward and he

landed right on top of them. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" he moaned

in frustration."why does this keep happening to me?"

Espio pushed himself up on his hands and knees and leered at the

papers which were now as dirty as he was. "Vector isn't going to

be very happy about this," he said picking them up.

Espio slowly got to his feet and stared up at the way he'd come.

_Oh, man! This is going to take me forever to get back up, _he

thought, _but I'd better or I'm in trouble._

The chameleon then began the paralous track back up Mud Hill.

With a lot of slipping and slidding he finally made it and

walked exausted back to the Chaotix Office.


	2. Dreams

Chapter 2 Dreams

Vector was working on some papers when he heard the door open. Curious about who it might be he looked up.

Espio, looking tired and dirty, stumbled in. He was covered in mud and he held dirty papers in his arms.

"Espio?" Vector said standing, "what happened to you?"

Espio stumbled up to the crocodile's desk and set the papers on it. "I was getting your papers," he said tiredly, "sorry about the mess. I'll clean it up."

"No, I'll do it," Vector objected, "you just get some rest."

"I don't have time," the chameleon said sitting down in front of a typewriter. "I've got work to do."

"No, I really think you should take a rest or something, " Vector persisted grabbing a broom and sweeping up the mess Espio had made on the floor. "other wise you'll be-"

He heard the sound of snoring and looked up. He saw Espio's face lying on top of the typewriter keys. He was sound asleep.

"I guess he took my advise after all," the crocodile though with a chuckle.

* * *

The young chameleon woke to the sound of footsteps in the hall. Quickly he got out of bed and ran across the room to the door, the floor cool against his bare feet.

He opened the door a crack and saw the guy he'd met the night before rushing down the hall.

The older chameleon stopped when he saw Espio peeking out of his room. "Good morning, Espio," he said his face draining from strained to friendly. "sleep well?"

The young chameleon nodded. "Very well, sir," he said softly.

"Do you want to begin your training today?"

Again the chameleon nodded.

"Well then come with me downstairs."

The two headed down the stairs. The older chameleon led Espio into a small room covered in lots of weird looking things.

"Now," the older chameleon said turning around. "the best way to learn to be a good thief is by learning a few small ninja skills."

"Like what?"

"For one thing," the older chameleon said, giving Episo a look. "how to sneak quietly."

"Oh." he said, knowing what he meant by that.

"Another is escaping quickly which is why I use something called Smoke Bombs."

"But uh-"

"Tikato."

"Tikato, how do I use these things?"

"That's what I'm going to teach you."

"So you're going to teach me how to be a ninja?"

"Something like that," Tikato said. "but not entirely. Real ninjas have a code of honor or something but, I'm only teaching you how to be a better thief so you don't really have a code of honor."

"Oh."

Tikato then led him into the dining room. "We'll begin after breakfast," the older chameleon promised.

And from then on until two years later, when he turned twelve, Espio was taught how to be a professional thief.

Then one day Tikato began planning to rob a school that was bound to house a ton of valuables.

"Okay," the older chameleon said. "tonight will be the night you do your first big robbery. Are you ready for it?"

Espio nodded. "I am ready."

* * *

Espio felt someone shaking his shoulder and slowly opened his eyes. He found himself staring at a bunch of jammed typewritter keys. He sat up and saw Vector staring at him in concern.

"Did I fall asleep?"

Vector nodded.

Espio felt real stupid and embarressed.

"I think we need to have another talk," Vector said gestering to his desk.

Espio stood and followed the crocodile. Vector sat behind the desk and indicated that Espio take the seat in front of it.

The chameleon sat down and waited.

Vector didn't say anything. He stared the chameleon down until he said with slight irritation. "What?"

"You can't lie this time, Espio," Vector said his face very serious. "you can deny it all you want, but you're working yourself too hard and you falling asleep at the typewritter proves it."

Espio looked away.

"I'd like to know what has been bothering you lately," Vector continued, "when you're not working you just sit there and stare into space. What is wrong?"

"I don't know," Espio said not wanting to reveal the truth, "for some reason I can't seem to concentrate when I'm not busy."

Vector said nothing. He just shook his head.

Espio waited. He knew Vector wasn't finished yet.

Vector looked at him directly and said. "I should have done this the first time I noticed it. I think you should take a vacation or something. You know something to get your mind off things."

"But-" Espio began.

"No, buts," Vector said firmly. "you're not my secretary. Try doing something you like for a few days until your head clears or just take a nap. You need your rest anyway."

The chameleon ninja was about to argue farther but held it in. He lowered his head and nodded. "Yes, sir," he said softly.

And his mind began to wander back in time again.

* * *

Tikato was very hard on teaching the ten year old Espio how to be a good thief and didn't tolerate it when he'd start daydreaming.

One day, a year after Espio had tried to rob his house, when Tikato found Espio staring into space instead of doing what he was supposed to do he wasn't happy at all and sat him down for a long talk.

"Now listen, boy," he began as he stared the younger chameleon down, "I know you're still learning, but I can't tolerate lazyness."

"I'm sorry it's just-"

"Just what? I taught you all you need to know about this and you don't even appreciate it."

"But-"

"No, 'buts'," Tikato cut in sternly," and futhermore, if you don't start showing more respect for people older than you I'll have to teach you a lesson. Understood?"

Espio looked at his feet. "Yes, sir," he said softly, "I'll try harder."

* * *

"Are you even listening to me?" Vector's voice cut into Espio's thoughts.

"Huh?" Espio said looking up at the crocodile in confusion.

Vector shook his head. "You're hopeless," he said sighing.

Espio started to stand up.

**"I'm not done yet!"**Vector said sharply.

The chameleon quickly sat down.

"Now I meant it when I said you should take a vacation," Vector went on," and if you don't do it willingly I'll have to force you to do it. So you have two choices."

Espio nodded. "Yes, Vector," he said quietly.

The crocodile smiled. "Good, but for now I think you should get some sleep. You look tired."

The chameleon ninja nodded again. He was tired he'd just been afraid to admit it.

"You may go now," Vector said.

Espio stood and left the office without a word. When he was outside he found Vector's hammock and climbed into it.

A light breeze rocked it gently and within minutes he was sound asleep.

* * *

Espio sat alone in his room at Tikato's house. His legs were crossed under him and his hands rested on his knees. His eyes were closed.

He was meditating.

For the last two years the older chameleon had trained him in the skills of being a thief. He had done may small jobs and didn't care a thing about them. He never felt guilty.

Not one bit.

Now tonight he was doing a bigger job. By himself.

_Can I do this? _he thought, _Will I be able to pull this thing off?_

Someone tapped him on his shoulder.

He looked up. It was Tikato.

"Yes," the younger chameleon asked, when the older chameleon peeked his head in.

"It's time," his teacher replied.

Espio stood up and followed the older chameleon out of the house. They walked a bit then Tikato put out his hand. Espio stopped.

"There," Tikato said pointing.

Espio looked up. He saw a huge Japanese style building that looked a bit like some sort of school.

"Is that the place?" he asked.

"Yes."

"What do you want me to get?"

"There is a very important sword in there. It looks like an old Katana from the time of the Samuri. It's in a blue saphire shieth. Do you think you can get it?"

Espio nodded not sure at all. "Yes, sir," he stammered.

"Then go," Tikato said, "and remember I'm counting on you."

The younger chameleon gave a small salute then quickly and quietly made his way to the building.

When he reached the building's south wall he found a rose terris and used it to climb to an open window on the second floor. Once he was inside he began to quietly search the rooms for the samuri sword Tikato had told him about.

_Now where could it be? _he thought as he crept along the soft green carpeted floor as he went from room to room,_ Where would someone hide a thing like that?_

He entered another room and stopped. He'd just entered someone's bedroom! He quickly looked around hoping the sword wasn't in there.

The room was fully furnished with all kinds of Japanese pictures and writings. On one wall a huge tapestry and open scroll hung from nails that stuck about a half inch out of the wall. The big bed (that no one appeared to be sleeping in at the moment) had a strange Japanese pattern quilted in the fabric and heavy purple drapes adorned the sides of the bed's upper frame. The huge window on the left side of the bedframe let in the moonlight, making the room look almost as bright as day.

After a quick inspection Espio came to the conclusion that the sword wasn't in the room and, as quickly and quietly as possible, he left by the door across the room. He entered another room.

This room wound up being an armory which housed all kinds of strange and deadly Japanese and Oriental weapons.

_Maybe it's in here,_ he thought his yellow eyes scanning the room for the particular weapon.

They rested on a glass case in the center of the room. It was the only thing illuminated by the moonlight coming in from a small window on the left wall. The young chameleon thief walked up to it. He stared at the weapon in facination.

He saw a blue handle and a saphire holder. _This is it!_ he thought excitedly. _I've found it!_

He knelt down and began to carefully lift the glass off the display.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" a voice behind him demanded.

The younge thief jumped, startled, and dropped the glass. It hit the floor and shattered.

Espio turned slowly and saw a dark figure standing in the door way he'd just come through.

"Who are you?" the figure demanded, "and what are you doing with that sword?!"

Instead of answering Espio grabbed the sword and bolted to the other door which stood wide open.

"Stop thief!" he heard a voice shout behind him.

The young chameleon ran down the hall as fast as he could. He had to get out of this place. He had to get out NOW!

The instant he reached the bottom of the stairs someone struck him hard in the side. He flew across the room and crashed into a display on the far wall. The display shattered on contact and he fell to the floor.

Espio stood up dazed and tried to regain his bearings. Someone grabbed him and thrust him back on the floor, face down. He struggled while someone tied his wrists and ankles but it was no use.

He was over powered then pulled to his feet and thrust into a closet. He heard a key turn in the lock behind him.

* * *

Espio felt someone shaking him lightly on the shoulder. He turned his head and opened his eyes halfway.

Vector was staring down at him a worried look on his face. The chameleon sensing something wrong became more awake. "What is it?" he asked trying to sit up. "did something happen?"

Vector shook his head. "No," he said," but I think it's about time you were getting up."

_What? First he wants me to rest and now he wants me to wake up? He should make up his mind already!_

"Why?' Espio asked drozily.

"Well, you've been sleeping since yesterday evening," Vector answered.

"Yeah, and what time is it now?" The chameleon wanted to know.

"Almost lunch time," Vector replied.

_I've been sleeping almost the entire day? Out here? Why didn't he wake me up sooner?_

"Okay," Espio said sitting up straighter. "I'm up."

"Good," Said Vector, "I was begining to wonder when you would."

Espio only nodded.

He watched Vector walked away then lay back down. He stared up at the palm leaves and told himself he'd get up in a few more minutes.

It didn't happen. He fell back to sleep.

* * *

"Don't tell me he's still asleep," Vector said a few hours later after Charmy had checked up on the chameleon.

Charmy nodded. "Yup, he's still sleeping like a log," the bee confirmed, "I tried to wake him up, but all he did was mumble something and then lay totally still. It's almost like he's dead."

Vector shook his big head. He just couldn't figure out what was with that boy these days. _When he's awake he works non-stop. When he's asleep you can't wake him. I wonder if he's sick._

Vector left his desk and headed outside to the hammock. Espio was still lying on it, sound asleep. The crocodile put his hand on the ninja's forehead. It was normal.

_So he's not sick,_ he thought,_ I wonder what else could be wrong? _He heard a sigh and looked down. The chameleon was finally stirring._ Maybe now he can tell me what's wrong._

Espio's eyes opened slowly and he stared at the crocodile in confusion. "How long have you been standing there?' he asked with slight annoyance. (He hated being stared at in his sleep.)

"Not too long," Vector answered.

The chameleon sat up and stretched. He almost wapped Vector in the nose in the process. "What time is it?" he asked yawning.

"Almost three in the afternoon," his friend replied.

"Three!" Espio exclaimed in shock, "how long have I been sleeping?"

"For almost a day."

Espio didn't like that answer. He stared at his boss in surprise. "A day?"

Vector nodded.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I tried three times. The last time I did you woke up for a few minutes then went back to sleep." Vector cocked his big head. "are you all right? You look a little pale."

"I-I'm fine," Espio lied, climbing out of the hammock, "I-I think I'd better go for a walk. Maybe the fresh air will clear my head."

Vector agreed that was a good idea.

"See you later then," Espio said before he headed into the woods.

As he walked his mind yet again went back in time...

* * *

How long he was in the closet he didn't know. But it must have been hours. He'd always had problems with claustrophobia and this only made it worse. He could practicly feel the walls closing in on him. He was short of breath and felt like he was running out of air, hence increasing panic.

_They're going to kill me!_ he thought panicking,_ they're going to leave me in here to die!_

Just when he was about to start screaming someone opened the door and he fell out, breathing in the fresh air in great gasps.

Someone grabbed his arm before he fell on the floor. He was then shoved against the wall and held there. It was another chameleon. This one looked a lot older then Tikato.

"Sleep well?" the guy asked without any sarcasm.

Espio didn't answer. There was no way he was going to tell this creep about his near panic attack from being in a tiny space for eight hours.

"You look a little young for a thief," the older chameleon said, studying the youth carefully, "How older are you?"

"Twelve."

"You are too young. Your voice hasn't even changed yet."

"I've been a thief for years."

"For how long?"

Espio hesitated. "I-I don't know," he said truthfully, "I can't remember when I started. All I can remember is I've always been a thief."

The older chameleon nodded. "Well you're still very young. Why would you want to be a thief?"

"I had to steal to survive," Espio explained. "As far as I remember I've always been a orphan. I don't have a family. I'm by myself."

"So, you were trying to steal my sword to survive?"

"No, two years ago I tried to steal some food from someone's house, but I was caught. The guy who lived in the house turned out to a thief himself. He taught me how to be a better one."

"So he's the one who wanted you to steal my sword?"

Espio closed his eyes and nodded slowly, "Yes, sir."

The older chameleon looked at him sadly, "You poor boy," he said with compassion in his voice, "you shouldn't be stealing to live."

Espio shrugged. "It's all I know."

"Maybe I can teach you something else that would be more useful."

The young thief looked up. "And that would be?"

The older chameleon cut him loose and then grabbed his arm. "Come with me," he said.

Espio had no choice in the matter and let this weird guy lead him down a long hallway.

A little later they reached what looked like a living room. "Sit," the older chameleon ordered.

Espio quietly sat down.

"Now, young man," he began.

"What?"

"Remember last night when you tried to steal my sword?"

"Yeah."

"Well you probably would have gotten away with it if I hadn't decided to do my nightly rounds. You were very very quiet."

"So?" Espio asked defensively, not sure what this weirdo was getting at.

"Don't you see? You have a great gift! You have a very good chance at something else ...something better!"

"Like what?" he asked suspiciously.

"Learning a skill that will probably be more useful when you're older."

"What's that?"

"If you're willing, I can teach you how to use your skill on a better thing," the guy rambled on.

"THAT IS?" Espio shouted wanting the guy to get to the point already. Then he remembered who he was talking to and quickly softened his voice. "That is?"

"If you're willing I'll teach you how to be a ninja," the guy finally spit out, acting as if nothing had happened.

Espio stared at him. He wasn't sure he'd heard him right. "What?"

"I'll teach you how to be a ninja."

"Really? You would really teach me to be a ninja even after I tried to rob you?"

The older chameleon nodded, "Yes, I would. This thing will teach you better things like discipline and respect (Espio suddenly realized the guy had noticed his disrespecful shout). Would you be willing you learn?"

Espio nodded eagerly. "Yes, Yes, I would."

* * *

_And that was the best thing I had ever learned,_ Espio thought now, _If it wasn't for Master Minnotko I would probably still be a thief today. But why am I remembering these things? I've forgotten them for years. Why are they coming back now? What could they mean?_

_Author's note: Yeah I know. "That's a bit lame!" Well I can't help it. I don't know much about Espio besides what I read and saw in Sonic Heroes. I don't know how he became a ninja so I'm guessing. Please don't get mad or anything. I admit I'm a bit stupid. This isn't one of my better chapters but I can assure you the story will get better. Just be patient okay?_


	3. the stalkers

CHAPTER 3

The Stalkers.

Espio sat on a fallen tree a few moments trying to figure things out. A strange song from his past floated through his memory. He couldn't remember who had sung it though. He could only remember the words.

_Though we are apart,_

_I remember you,_

_I cannot forget,_

_That I knew._

_We were friends,_

_I won't forget,_

_The first day,_

_That we met._

He sat there a moment trying to figure out what this song could mean, but he couldn't. He could not, for the life of him, remember the 'friend' nor could he remember what this 'friend' 'knew'.

_Maybe I'd better head back now_, Espio thought, **before Vector gets worried or something.**

He got to his feet and headed back to the Chaotix Office Building.

As he walked he began to get the strangest feeling that he was being watched. He glanced over his shoulder, but saw no one. Thinking he was just imagining things he kept on walking, but couldn't shake the feeling.

Espio's sharp hearing picked up the sound of footfalls and he stopped. The footsteps stopped as well._ Am I just hearing my own footsteps? _he thought.

He started walking again. The sound was closer. _Who could it be?_ he thought, _and why are they following me?_

A twig snapped.

Espio turned around and shouted. "I know you're there! Whoever you are show yourself!"

The forest was strangely silent.

Espio's heard began to beat faster. It pounded so loud he could almost hear it. All his senses were on alert. His training had made him that way and he didn't just hear but _felt _someone or _something _getting closer. He wanted to run but his feet couldn't move. His yellow eyes started playing tricks on him. He began to see strange creatures in the trees and brush around him.

_Foolish chameleon, just turn and start walking already!_

_I can't move!_

_Take some deep breaths and calm down._

He did so.

_Now turn around and walk away._

_Why?_

_Do you want them to know that you're scared?_

_No._

_Then __**turn around**__._

Espio was startled by this brief conversation in his head. He had a feeling that the other voice that had been arguing with him wasn't his own but whoever it was seemed to know what they were doing. He turned and resumed walking down the path hoping who ever it was following didn't sense he was afraid.

The ninja jumped at the sound of rustling in the trees and snapped his body around again. He saw a flash of red, black, and dark blue vanish behind a tree. Then nothing more.

_Someone or something's out there,_ he thought_, and they're following me! But why? Do I know them? Do they know me? Where did they come from?_

Suddenly something stuck him from behind. He staggered forward holding his head trying to keep his balance. The ground seemed to collapse under him and he fell forward.

Espio put out his hand to break his fall and it caught someone's arm. Whoever it was kicked him in the stomach and he fell backwards gasping for air.

The chameleon's back rested against a tree. Someone grabbed his arms and roughly jerked them behind it. He gasped in pain and kicked the air. Something he couldn't see flew backwards and stumbled against a bush, crushing it.

_Invisable. Silent. Able to sneak up on their enemy's without being seen_.

Espio's breath caught in his throat. These things, whoever they were, were ninjas!

Something hit him in the side of the head and he blinked back yellow stars as he fought to stay concious. There was no way he was going to give them the satisfaction of knocking him out. He forced himself to face whoever it was, though all he saw was forest.

Just as he sensed he was about to be struck again something slammed into the person holding him to the tree.

Espio staggered forward out of balance, and vaguely saw a purple and green figure rush past him and strike at his attackers.

A voice behind him said. "Don't get in our way, Rioko, this doesn't concern you. We aren't after anything that you would think is important. We are just settling some business."

"What business?' he heard another voice ask. "he's_ not _your business."

Someone tried to trip him but the purple thing shouted. "Look out!"

Espio turned his head just in time to see the purple thing tackle him. The two tumbled into a ravine and landed hard on a rickety bridge.

The male chameleon saw everything in a blur as the bridge cracked under their weight, then broke sending them plummeting into a stream far below.

Espio felt a sharp stone dig into his spine and he cried out. By the time they came to the bottom and landed in the stream with a huge splash his whole body hurt from hitting many rocks as they fell and he was bleeding from somewhere he couldn't see.

Espio tried to sit up but his body wouldn't let him. In fact he couldn't even move. _What did I do?_ he thought, _What happened?_

Suddenly, through the mist that was starting to cloud his vision, he saw the person who had helped him. His eyesight was so blurred he could barely make out who it was.

His rescuer was a chameleon. A female chameleon. Her skin was light purple and she had dark purple eyes. She wore a shirt and a pair of shorts with one leg shorter then the other. It was all a camo green.

She also wore the same kind of gloves and shoes as him but she also had things wrapped around her legs with Japanese symbols embroyded on them. On her arms were sleaves the same shade of green as the shirt and shorts, but they didn't even connect to her shirt. One sleave was shorter then the other just like the shorts.

In addition to this she had a sword case strapped to her body and a silver chain, like a belt, around her waist.

She seemed vaguely familiar.

The female chameleon reached behind him and touched his spine. He let out a pained yelp and tried to back away from her. She held him still.

"Sorry," she said in a soft voice as she removed her hand.

"Who...Are...You...?" he asked weakly.

She put her hand over his mouth. "Don't talk," she instucted pressing something over his mouth, "just breath this in. It will make pain go away."

Unconciously he did what he was told. He smelled something sweet. Within seconds he started feeling sleepy. He tried to put up his hand to remove the cloth but his arm wouldn't move. It felt heavy. Like it weighed more then he did.

Espio tried to fight against the blackness threatening to envelope his mind, but was unable to. Finally his head sank down into the cool water and he slipped into unconsiousness...

* * *

_Life is like the morning,_

_It rises with the sun,_

_And sets like the evening,_

_Ending life of one._

The sound of singing roused him a long time later.

_For I know,_

_I cannot stand,_

_Living in,_

_This lonely land._

It was so close he was sure it was right next to him.

_Though we are apart,_

_I remember you,_

_I cannot forget,_

_That I knew._

_We were friends,_

_I won't forget,_

_The first day,_

_That we met._

It was that song! But who was singing it?

_I have to find out._

Espio moaned as he felt a painfull throbbing in his spine. Feeling was returning.

The singing stopped.

He heard footsteps head toward him.

He sensed them stop in front of him. He didn't know what to do. This person, whoever it was, might be an enemy.

The chameleon sensed someone kneeling over him. His hand shot up and grabbed a wrist in an iron grip.

He gave the wrist a jerk. Nothing happened. _Shoot!_

"Hey, let me go," a female voice demanded.

_What?_

Espio opened his eyes. He saw the female chameleon who had saved him earlier looking down at him with annoyed purple eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he said letting her go.

"You **should** be," she said rubbing her arm, "is that anyway to treat someone who had just saved your life?"

"Look, I didn't know it was you," he protested, feeling offended, as he forced himsef to sit up, "my eyes were closed. For all I knew you could have been one of those weirdos who went after me earlier."

The chameleon lady looked away, seething. "Those damn rotten Dark Ninjas!" she growled.

"Uh?" he said.

"The Dark Ninjas are a group of ninjas that go around stealing, bullying, even murdering innocent people and other ninjas. They give the word ninja a bad name," she explained, "the bastards go against everything a ninja should be."

"How do you know so much about them?"

She stared at him. "They were taught their skill by my master," she explained, "but, after they left the school, they began to use their skill for evil instead of good."

"Why did they go after me?"

"They think you know where something valuable was hidden."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Oh."

The female chameleon sighed and changed the subject. "Enough about that for now. Why don't we introduce ourselves."

"Okay."

"So, what's your name?"

"Espio."

"I'm Ayame Rioko."

For some reason that name seemed familiar too.

_Author's note: Sorry. I'm not very good at poetry. I hope they're okay. The rhyms I mean. I don't have anything else to say, except I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Well that's it._


	4. The Look alike

CHAPTER 4

THE LOOK ALIKE

Vector sat in the Chaotix office staring out the window, a worried expression on his face. It was almost midnight and Espio still hadn't returned from his walk.

_Where is he?_ the crocodile thought, _he should have been back by now._

He heard a knock on the front door.

_Finally!_

Vector got up to answer it.

The instant he opened the door Charmy zipped in looking totally terrified.

"Whoa!" Vector exclaimed as the bee slammed into the crocodile's belly knocking him flat on his back. (Vector's not Charmy's)

"What's wrong with you?" Vector demanded.

Charmy, instead of explained or apologizing, slammed the front door shut, then leaned against it, panting.

"What's the matter?" the crocodile asked again.

The bee stared at him wild eyed. "Something went after me!" he nearly screeched.

"What was it?"

"I don't know. It was too dark."

Charmy's teeth began chattering loudly.

"Now, calm down," Vector said soothingly, "whatever went after you can't get in here and if it does it will have to get past me."

Charmy didn't feel comforted by these words at all. He began whimpering.

"Cut that out!" Vector ordered, beginning to lose his temper.

Charmy stopped.

"Thank you. Now. Why were you outside anyway?"

"I was out in the woods playing and didn't realize what time it was until it got dark," Charmy said.

"So you were in the woods," Vector implured, "did you see Espio while you were out there?"

Charmy shook his head. "I didn't see anyone."

At that moment there was a knock on the door.

"That must be him now," Vector said starting toward it.

"DON'T!" Charmy exclaimed buzzing in front of his boss's face.

"Why not?" the crocodile demanded, putting his hands on his hips and cocking his head at the bee.

"It might be the thing that went after me!"

"I doubt it," Vector said stepping around the bee, "now, if you'll _excuse_ me."

Charmy got in his way again! "Since when does Espio knock?" the bee demanded, "he usually just barges in."

"He probably forgot his key," Vector said, rationally.

"But... but!" Charmy stuttered, "you don't KNOW!"

Vector swatted the bee away. "Move!"

Charmy moved.

Vector stepped up to the door and turned the knob. The instant he did the door burst open and about twenty creatures wearing black came storming in.

"Hey!" the crocodile exclaimed as the door hit him in the face.

He heard Charmy yell and slammed the door shut. He turned around and saw the dark clothed creatures chasing after the little bee.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Vector shouted rushing at them.

One of the creatures slid under the crocodile knocking him to the floor. As he tried to get back up another one threw a throwing star at him.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed dodging it.

He jumped to his feet and dodged some more. _These things are freakin' ninjas!_ he thought.

He punched one in the face when it came at him. The force of the impact caused it to be lifted off the ground. It flew backwards and knocked over two more.

"Vector, there's alot of them!" Charmy exclaimed buzzing just out of the ninja's reach.

"Leave them to me!" the crocodile shouted bowling four more over.

Just then another ninja landed right in front of him. It reacted first.

"HIYAH!" it screamed spinning in the air and landing a hard kick in his stomach.

Vector flew backwards at the force and slammed into a stack of file cabinets behind him. They hit the floor with a loud CLANG!

"Vector!" Chamry screamed.

He started stinging the ninjas. "That this, you bad guys!" he yelled.

Vector stood up holding his head. He shook away colorful stars and his vision cleared just in time to see someone sneaking up on Charmy.

"LOOK OUT!" he shrieked.

Too late.

The ninja threw a sack over the bee and tied it shut.

"Let me out!" Charmy yelled, trying to get out of the bag.

"Leave him alone!" Vector shouted.

He took a step forward but was grabbed from behind.

"Let me GO!" the crocodile shouted trying to break free.

Someone stomped down on his spine and he fell to the floor in pain.

"All right, that's enough!" bellowed a voice.

Vector looked up and saw another dark clothed figure step into the office.

"You!" Vector shouted, trying to break free from the two restraining him, "Who are you? and what do you think you're doing barging in here and scaring little kids!?"

The thing walked up to him with an air of authority. "Who I am is none of your concern, crocodile," it said in a quiet type voice that sounded familiar, "why we are here I think I'll tell you. We know a certain chameleon _ninja _(he said ninja in a sarcastic tone) works here. We also know he has something we want somewhere around here."

"You mean Espio?" Vector inquired.

The ninja nodded.

"What do you want with Espio?" the crocodile demanded, "he hasn't done anything. Unlike you and your band of punks, he's straight."

"You really think you know him, don't you?" the ninja said.

"Ye, I do."

The ninja chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You have no idea what your precious Espio is really like," the ninja answered maliciously.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That I won't tell you," he said removing the cloth from his face.

Vector stared at the ninja in disbelief. Aside from a scar on the left eye, the ninja looked just like Espio!

"You look just like him!" Vector exclaimed, not sure he believed what he saw.

The ninja smiled self confidently then turned to the other ninjas. "Search the place then burn it," he looked at Vector again, "We'll take these two with us. To ensure that if we don't find it, Espio will be forced to bring it to us-" He grabbed Vector's face "- or he'll be saying good bye to his friends."

"Why you!" Vector snarled struggling to get free. He wanted so bad to rip the ninja's face off.

"Let's go!" the look alike ordered.

The ninjas drug Vector and the bagged Charmy out of the building. It didn't take long to search it and find out the thing they were looking for wasn't there. The leader nodded his head. Two ninjas lit the place on fire.

The ninja leader stood with his arms folded, watching the flames._ Only a matter of time now, _he thought, a smirk growing on his face, _soon I'll have what I want_.

He turned and slowly followed his minions as they drug their prisoners deep into the forest, the glare of the fire illuminating his back.

* * *

The two chameleons had talked about various things for the past two hours. Ayame did most of the talking though. Espio didn't really want to talk. For one thing the girl liked to talk and for another he didn't feel comfortable talking about himself. Besides he had another thing on his mind. _I have to get back! _he thought, _but how am I going to tell her to shut up politely? _He was getting edgy and the female chameleon finally asked. "What is wrong?"

"I have to get back," he replied.

"Where?"

"To the place where I work," he answered, slowly getting to his feet. His back still hurt but he could take it, "I have to let Vector know I'm okay. I'm sure he's worried."

The chameleon turned to go. The girl grabbed his shoulder. He stopped and glanced at her over his shoulder. "May I go with you?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I don't care."

The two began to climb back up the ravine.

When they reached the top they started walking. As they got closer to the place Espio sensed something was wrong. He stopped and listened. He heard the sound of wood cracking and broke into a run. Ayame , not having any idea why he'd done that, ran after him totally clueless.

He exploded out of the trees and stared in horror at what was in front of him. "OH MY GOD!" he yelled as he watched the Chaotix building go up in flames.

Ayame had caught up with him by then. She stared at the burning building and said nothing.

"VECTOR! CHARMY!" he screamed trying to rush forward.

"Don't be a fool!" Ayame exclaimed, grabbing him.

The male chameleon struggled against her. "Let me GO!" he shouted, practicely mad with panic, "I have to save my friends!"

"Espio, if they were in there when the fire broke out they would have escaped it before it got this bad!" she screamed in his ear.

He didn't seem to hear her. Instead he tried to kick her.

Ayame put an arm around his neck and held him in a strangle hold. He grabbed her arm, gasping. "It pains me to do this, Espio," she said raising her fist, " but I'm afraid you leave me no choice."

She smashed her fist against his skull and he fell to the ground unconcious. "I'm sorry," she said looking down at him, "but I couldn't have you killing yourself. Not after all the time it took me to find you."


	5. Sherikan

CHAPTER 5

SHERIKAN

When Espio regained conciousness a while later he found Ayame leaning over him. "Good, you're awake," she said standing.

"What happened?" he asked, getting to his feet.

He stumbled and Ayame grabbed his arm to keep him from falling. "Oh, my head!" he moaned, putting his hand on the sore spot, "what hit me?"

"I did," she answered.

Then it all came back. "Vector, Charmy!" he exclaimed, gaping at the blackened skeleton of what used to be the Chaotix office.

"You idiot!" she screamed.

"What?" he asked looking back at her.

"When a ninja, or anyone, rushes blindly into anything, even a fire, he is no good to anyone," she answered, staring at him coldly.

"What have I done?" he asked, getting upset.

Ayame grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "You lost your head, that's what!" she exclaimed, "You never do that!"

"How would you know?" he demanded, as she shook him mercilessly.

"Because I _know_ you!" she shouted in his face.

"_How_ do you know me?" he asked.

"We," she began, her eyes becoming watery, "we used to be best friends!"

Espio's face showed surprise. "What?" he asked.

Ayame wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. "When you were training to be a ninja I was too. Master Mimnotko introduced us. We became friends and we did everything together. We even promised we'd be together forever and never forget that we were friends. But one day you left without telling anyone. Since then I've been trying to find you for more the one reason."

"But I don't remember you," he said.

"I know you've forgotten," she said, "I don't know how or why you did, but you did."

"Maybe it's because I didn't want to remember my past," he suggested.

"But why?" she asked him, "Why wouldn't you want to remember your past?"

He looked away. He couldn't tell her. It was just too painful. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

Espio looked at her sharply. "Because I don't!" he exclaimed, pushing her away so she had to release him, "Now please stop bothering me!"

Ayame looked at him sadly and didn't say anything.

Espio turned his back on her and walked up to the ruin that used to be the Chaotix building and rested his arm against a burned beem. He closed his eyes and, for the longest time, didn't say or do anything.

When he finally opened his eyes he noticed a piece of paper stuck to the chared wood. _What's this? _he thought, reaching up and grabbing it.

It was a note.

It said:

_Espio_

_We have your friends with us. The only to get them back alive is to give us what we want. If you don't, you'll never see your friends alive again._

It was signed:

_"an enemy from your past"_

When Espio finished reading the note he slowly sank to the ground, clutching it in his hand. _Charmy and Vector kidnapped? But by who? And what is this thing they want?_

"What's wrong?" Ayame asked, noticing the distressed look on the male chameleon's face.

Without a word he handed her the note. She took it and read it silently. When she was done she just handed it back to him without any comments.

"What am I going to do?" he asked.

"You could go find them," she suggested.

"But I can't!" Espio exclaimed, "I can't go find them unless I bring that thing they want. I don't even know what it is that they want."

"I think I know," she spoke up.

He looked directly at her. "What?" he asked grabbing her arms, "tell me!"

"It's a sword," she answered.

He loosened his grip. "A sword?" he asked.

Ayame nodded. "Yes, a sword."

"What does it look like?"

"It's a diamond handled sword with a saphire case," she replied, "it's Master Mimnotko's most valuable possession."

"Why do they think I have it?" Espio questioned.

"I'm not very sure about that," she said haltingly.

"Where is the sword for real?"

"It's gone."

"Gone?"

"The day you left two years ago the sword vanished. When I asked Master Mimnotko about it he said he thought he gave it to a very valued student but, he wasn't sure."

"So is that why you left too?"

"No, I left because I missed you," she replied sadly, "when we became friends we did everything together we even promised that if we ever did get split up we'd still be friends and keep in touch. But you left and I never heard from you again."

"Why did you leave?"

"I left because I knew those other guys who were trained where we were thought you had stolen the sword. I had to find you and warn you, but over the past six months of searching I never could until now when it was almost too late."

"But how did you know where I was?"

"I saw a picture of you in a newspaper when I was in Station Square the other week. It was advertising the Chaotix Detective Agency and it gave the location of where the building was. Unfortunatly the other guys saw it too and got here first."

"So you came here to warn me?"

She nodded. "Yes, I did."

Espio looked away. "The sword they want. What is so important about it? What will they do with it? What use is it to them?"

Ayame shook her head. "I don't know," she replied, "All I know is they want it and they want it badly."

"And they'll do anything to get it," Espio muttered.

"I still don't know why they think you have it," she said.

Espio didn't answer, he just knelt down and pried a board out of the chared floor. There was something hidden there that he hadn't looked at in two years.

"What are you doing?" Ayame asked, noticing what he was doing.

The male chameleon didn't reply. He just kept on digging. In a few minutes he'd uncovered a gold box.

"What's that?" she asked, pearing at it over his shoulder.

Espio turned around and opened the case. "Is this what they're looking for?" he asked, opening it and showing her the contents.

Ayame looked into the box and gasped. "Where did you get that?"

The item was a diamond handled sword in a saphire case.

"Did he give that to you?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Something like that," he replied.

"So, those guys were right when they said they thought you had it," she mused.

Espio closed the box. "But how or why would they know I had it?" he asked.

"Because our master always paid a lot of attention to you," she said, "and they always claimed they knew something about you that you never told me."

Espio felt cold. Did they know about his past? And how did they ever find out? Did his teacher tell them? Or did they--?

Espio shook the thought out of his head. He didn't have time for this. He had to concentrate on the problem at hand.

"Now that I have what they want I can get my friends back," he said, heading in the direction of the forest.

Ayame grabbed his arm. "Wait!" she exclaimed.

He looked at her. "What?" he demanded.

"You can't give it to them!" she said. "if you do-"

"I don't care," he interrupted her, "all I care about is getting my friends back."

"Espio..." she began, letting go of his arm.

"I don't want to hear anymore about it," he snapped.

Ayame closed her eyes and put her middle and index finger up to her face. "I see you are devoted to your new friends. More devoted then you were to me."

Espio ignored her stabbing words and began walking into the woods. Ayame watched him go for a minute then followed.

She's lost him once. She wasn't about to lose him again.

* * *

Vector wasn't sure how long he'd been unconcious, but it had to have been only a few hours. It had been dark when the ninjas had attacked the Chaotix office and when he opened his eyes and looked at the sky it was only just starting to get light out.

As he became more aware of his surroundings he discovered that he was outside and tied to a tree. He could see a fire pit a few feet away and a few tents. He could not see Charmy.

"Charmy," the crocodile whispered, "where are you?"

He received no answer.

"Charmy," he called a little louder.

Still nothing.

"CHARMY!" he yelled.

Instead of getting a reply from the little bee, one of the ninjas who were guarding him wapped him over the head. "Be quiet," the ninja ordered.

"Make me," Vector growled.

"Don't tempt me, you croc," the ninja said.

"I can do what I want." Vector snapped.

"Oh, no, you _can't_," said a voice.

The crocodile looked in front of himself. He saw the Espio look alike standing in front of him.

"Not you again," Vector said, aggitated, "what do you want?"

"I need to ask you something," the look alike said.

"What?" Vector asked. Then before the ninja could answer, he said, "No, I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you want Espio so much anyway?"

"That chameleon has something I want."

"What is it"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why do you think Espio has it anyway?"

"I know he has it! He's the only one who could have taken it!"

"Why is he the only one who could have taken it?"

"Because he stole it."

Vector laughed. "What? Espio stealing something? I don't think he'd ever do that."

The look alike gave Vector that look again. The look that seemed to say._ 'I know something that you don't know about your friend', _"You don't know him like I do."

"What is that supposed to mean?' Vector demanded.

"You'll find out in time."

* * *

When Ayame finally caught up with Espio she fell in step with him and said, "Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"You're right," he said, "you shouldn't. They are my friends."

"Yeah, your friends," she said softly, "I guess you care more about them then you do for your old best friend. The one you forgot."

Espio stopped. He had forgotten all about her, but she had never forgotten him. He was selfish and she was right.

"I...," he said, "I'm sorry."

The female chameleon put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Espio."

He shook his head. "No, it isn't. I forgot you but you didn't forget me. I still don't remember you but you never forgot me. I'm selfish and I'm sorry. I should really stop thinking about myself all of the time. It's not right."

He looked down at the sword he held in his hands. He had been selfish about getting that too. His master could have given it to someone else but he had wanted it for his own reasons and now had it. It caused him trouble then and now it was haunting him. It was the one mistake that he knew: No matter how hard he tried to correct it, it wouldn't be fixed.

_But, I can try,_ he thought.

"Don't worry Vector, Charmy," he said in a vow, doing a ninja sign against his heart, "I swear by this sword I will get you back. It was my fault this happened to you and it's up to me to stop it before it gets worse. You'll never know what my childhood was like and I can't change it. But I can change this and I promise I will. No matter what it takes I will get you back."

Espio began unshiething the sword. _What is so special about it anyway? _he thought.

Suddenly he felt a strange sensation go through his body.He knew what it meant. It had happened to him before. He dropped the sword but it was already too late. It passed through his arms and went to his head.

"ARRRRGH!" he screamed, grabbing his head.

"Espio!" Ayame exclaimed, rushing toward him.

"Put the sword back!" he yelled, crumpling on the ground, "put it back!"

Ayame saw the sword lying on the ground next to its case. She quickly picked it up and put it away.

"Are you all right?" she asked, kneeling beside him.

"Yes, I think so," he said, panting, "but Sherikan."

"Sherikan?"

"Sherikan... wants... ," was all he could come out with.

* * *

"Okay, buddy," Vector said, "if you're not going to tell me why you want this sword so much or why you won't tell me what you know about Espio, can you at least tell me one thing?"

"Depends. What is it you want to know?"

"What's your name anyway?"

The Espio look alike grinned evily. "My name is used pretty often," he said, "it's Sherikan. Sherikan Rio."

For some reason the ninja's last name sounded familiar.


	6. To Do Or Die

CHAPTER 6

TO DO OR DIE

Ayame sat next to Espio until he seemed to be back to normal. Eventually she asked. "What were you talking about?"

"Huh?" he asked, looking at her.

"You were talking about someone named Sherikan," the female chameleon explained, "you said he wants something but, you never finished your sentence."

"I don't remember what I was going to say anymore," he replied, "it seemed like that sword spoke to me. It said 'Sherikan wants' but I can't remember the rest. I don't even know who Sherikan is."

Ayame couldn't give him anymore answers. Instead she said. "Are you okay? Can you walk?"

"I-I think so," he said, "but I don't think I'll try to pull that sword out again. Something about it doesn't feel right."

Ayame knew what he meant. When she's put the sword back in its case she'd felt a strange energy coming from it. "I don't know why," she said, "maybe it has something wrong with it."

Espio stood. "If it does you find it."

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

"Whatever," he said picking it up.

He started walking away from her again. The female chameleon followed but never walked in front or beside him. She didn't feel right about it. She knew something was wrong but she couldn't quite figure out what.

Espio knew she knew something was wrong but he wasn't going to pay any attention to her. She didn't care about his friends. She only cared about that stupid sword.

"What kind of a friend is that?" he asked himself, "not one I'd want to be friends with."

Then he stopped. _What's wrong with me? She didn't do anything!_

He shook his head to shake off his nasty thoughts. _I'm just worried she'd figure out I guess_, he thought,_ I've never told anyone about my past. Not even Knuckles. I just can't though. If I did I don't know what could happen. I might lose everyone I care about!_

_Please don't cry,_

_Don't shed a tear,_

_Don't be sad,_

_For I am here._

_I'm your friend,_

_Forever,_

_Trusting. Caring,_

_A comforter._

_Don't hide from me,_

_I've done nothing wrong,_

_I only want to,_

_Sing this song._

_I don't care,_

_How long you take,_

_I'll be here,_

_For your sake._

_Please don't cry,_

_Or be sad,_

_Just remember,_

_The fun we had._

The words were then followed by a soft, sweet sound.

Espio turned and saw Ayame walking behind him, playing a blue sweet potato shaped instrument called an ocarina. He saw her eyes were closed as she concentrated on the notes, yet she knew where to step.

He remembered that song. Ayame had sung it to him once. Four years ago when he'd first started his ninja training.

He tried to remember the secong verse.

He had liked it alot:

_Close your eyes,_

_And count sheep,_

_Soon you'll be,_

_Fast asleep._

_Dream of laughter,_

_Dream of love,_

_Dream of flying,_

_Up above._

_Dream of me,_

_There with you._

_When you wake,_

_Joy will come._

_Please don't forget,_

_I'm your friend,_

_I'll be with you,_

_Till the end._

Espio closed his eyes to try to hide the tears. He had never really paid attention to the words before, but now he realized what they meant.

_Don't worry, Charmy, Vector, I'll save you, no matter what._

The two chameleons walked along without any words to each other. The only sound that could be heard was their footsteps and the sound of Ayame's ocarina as she played verse after verse of her song.

Espio saw the sun was beginning to rise and sat down to rest.

Ayame stopped playing her ocarina and leaned against a tree, her arms folded, her eyes closed, and her breathing shallow.

"How far away do you think they are?" Espio asked, looking up at her.

The female chameleon shurgged. "I don't know," she said, "it could be a few hours it could be a few days. Those guys have a knack of moving a lot."

"Are we even going in the same direction?"

Again she shrugged but said nothing.

Espio had the sneeking suspicion that she was ignoring him. He understood why. He had been a real jerk to her and she hadn't done anything to him._ I guess I deserve it, _he thought.

He turned to her. "Look, Ayame, I'm sorry for being so rude to you back there. I don't know what came over me. I guess I'm just upset about what happened to Charmy and Vector. Please forgive me."

"Forgiveness is like a bargin it can be given out freely or is has to be earned," was her reply.

"What?"

Ayame went back to playing her ocarina. She completely ignored him.

Espio knew then what she meant. She wasn't going to forgive him just yet. He had to prove to her that he really _was_ sorry.

_Now, how will I be able to do that? _he thought, _I don't know what she likes anymore. I haven't seen her in years!_

Espio listened to the ocarina a moment.

_Maybe that's a hint. Maybe she wants me to sing. No way! I can't sing! My voice stinks!_

_Maybe she wants me to play along with her. I don't have my guitar._

So instead of doing anything he just leaned against a tree and listened. He watched the sun rise and thought about how, in less then twenty four hours, his life had drasticly changed. _I was hoping I'd never have to be reminded about my past again. But I guess I can't hide from it forever._

His mind began wandering beyond rational thoughts. Instead other things began playing in his tired mind. Scrambled words and sentenses.

_Shadows. Maybe I can blend in with the shadows. Dark so dark. No light, not anymore. Where am I? Who am I? Why is this happening to me? Mom, where's Mom? Yuffie, where are you? I hurt. Pain. Don't go! You can't die on me! Please stay with me! I have to run! I have to get away from here/ But where? Where can I go? I have no where to go. I have to get away! Ayame, I'm sorry I must go. I can... no... longer..._

Finally his tired and exausted mind and body shut down and he fell asleep.

* * *

"By the way, Sherikan, why do you think Espio could have stolen the sword anyway?" Vector asked after a long silence.

"I _know _he did,"

"How?"

"Because I know what he was before he became a ninja."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. My master told me what Espio used to be. I knew anyway but I had to be sure. He told me Espio had tried to steal a sword four years ago. Instead of getting it he ended up learning how to be a ninja because my master felt sorry for him," Sherikan punched the tree trunk. "Ha! That didn't teach him to use his energy for something useful! It only made him a better thief!"

"Espio's _not _a thief!" Vector objected.

"Yes, he is," Sherikan growled, "that little bastard is a thief!"

"Hey, there's no need to use that kind of language."

"Shut up," Sherikan ordered, kicking the crocodile in the face. "I can say what I want. I know that stupid thief stole the sword. Yurai couldn't have been taken by anyone else."

"And why do you think he'll bring it to you, anyway?"

Sherikan grabbed Vector's face. "I have two someone's he really cares about. If he doesn't bring Yurai then those someone's he'll lose too."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" Sherikan scoffed, "Whether I get what I want or not, being rid of you and that bratty bee won't be on my concious. In fact I'd rather enjoy it. I don't see enough blood so as it is."

The Espio look alike turned to go.

"What if he brings it, then what?" Vector asked.

Sherikan looked back at him.

The crocodile watched as a hidious look appeared on the ninja chameleon's face. He saw him run his hand over something under the cloak the chameleon had on.

Sherikan threw back his head and laughed an evil laugh similar to that of Espio's quiet one.

"What's so funny?" Vector demanded.

Sherikan looked down at him, the smile still on his face. "I'll make him vanish. Or maybe I'll make him suffer. Either way, he's going to regret stealing Yurai in the first place."

"Why bother? He's bringing it to you. You have no need to do that."

"You really think I'm gonna let him get away with it? Think again, old man, he's going to get what he deserves. Too bad Tikato didn't teach him how to get out of a rope... AROUND HIS NECK!"

Before Vector could say anything to that the male chameleon turned and walked into the woods still chuckling to himself.

Vector looked up at the sky. "I hope Espio's okay. I hope he's smart enough to be careful."

* * *

Espio lay asleep on the ground by the tree he had fallen asleep against, dreaming.

It wasn't like any dream he's had before. It was like random words running through his mind without any images.

_"Espio, protect Yuffie."_

_"What's wrong? What happened?"_

_"Where's mother?"_

_"I promise..."_

_"Stop! Leave her alone!"_

_"Mom!"_

_"Never forget..."_

_"Espio, is mother...?"_

_"Don't worry I won't leave you."_

_"Help me!"_

_"Let her go!"_

_"Espio!"_

_"Yuffie!"_

_"Say good bye."_

_"ESPIO!"_

Espio sat up breathing heavily. He looked around himself. He didn't see anyone.

"Ayame," he whispered.

Silence.

"AYAME!" he screamed, hopping to his feet and dashing into the woods which were darkening as evening began.

He ran out into a field.

No Ayame.

"Where is she?" he asked himself, "where could she of gone?"

"Looking for someone?" a voice behind him asked.

The voice sounded so familiar... THAT'S MY VOICE!

The male chameleon slowly turned around. He saw another chameleon, wearing a black cloak, standing behind him. The chameleon looked just like him only a little older!

"Who are you?"

"Don't you remember?"

"No."

The look alike smiled. "Then my name is not important."

"What do you want?"

"The sword."

"I don't have it."

"Where is it?"

"I don't know."

A sword appeared in the slightly older chameleon's hand. "I think you're lying," he said.

"I'm not lying!" Espio protested, "I honestly have no idea where it is."

"Don't lie to me!" the looked alike shouted, pointing the sword in Espio's face, "I know you took that sword. You're a thief and will always be one!"

"No! I am not a thief!"

"Yes, you are," the look alike taunted, "my master told me about your past. But I knew before. I'm the one who stopped you from stealing Yarai."

Espio said nothing.

Suddenly the other chameleon's sword sliced a deep gash in Espio's arm. Espio cried out in pain and grabbed the injury to stop the bleeding.

The look alike grabbed him by the throat. "I want Yurai! Give it to me or you'll lose the people you care about, as well as your life."

"I don't have it!"

The older chameleon started to choke him. "Well then, you'd better get it and bring it to me!"

"I... I can't...," Espio choked.

"You can and you will," the look alike growled, lifting his free arm, "we'll meet again, Espio the chameleon!"

The look alike brought his arm down and struck Espio in the back of the head.

The ninja chameleon slumped on the ground, unconcious.

Sherikan grinned to himself then ran away, the wind blowing his cloak behind him as he went.

* * *

Ayame had gone for a walk after she'd woken up from a short nap. When she came back to the spot where she's left Espio sleeping she'd found him gone.

"Espio?" she asked looking around.

She noticed a trail in the woods. It looked like someone had crashed blindly through it. _Maybe Espio did this,_ she thought.

She followed the trail until it ended in a field.

"Espio!" she called again.

She glanced around the clearing. She saw a figure lying on the ground.

"Espio?" she said walking up to it.

She stood over the figure. It was Espio.

The female chameleon knelt down and turned him over. He was unconcious.

She put her ear to his mouth. She heard him mumbling something.

It sounded like he was speaking in japanese.

She noticed the cut on his arm. _Someone must have attacked him, _she thought looking around, _I have to get him out of here before they come back!_


	7. What are you hiding?

CHAPTER 7

WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?

"Espio."

He heard that voice again. It was bringing him back to reality. He felt his senses swimming and the nausia rising.

"Epio."

_Don't worry, I'm coming just keep calling me name._

He felt someone shaking him. "Espio, wake up."

_No, I don't want to. Let me sleep._

"Come on, you lazy bum."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm... leave me be... I don't want... to get up."

"Espio, wake up, this instant!"

"Let me sleep... I need... it."

"Fine but I really need to ask you something."

Espio was curious about what whoever was talking to him wanted to ask him but he couldn't get his eyes to open. With little resistance he fell back to sleep.

Ayame wasn't quite sure what had happened to Espio but she knew, whatever it was, it hadn't been good.

It had taken awhile to stop his arm from bleeding and when she finally had she knew he had lost too much. She just hoped he wouldn't die.

Now she sat next to his sleeping form and worried. _Please don't die,_ she thought,_ I can't lose you again_.

Unconsiously she heard him say. "I won't, I promise. Can... you... sing... to... me?"

Ayame stared at him. He was asleep. _How did he know?_

Since the female chameleon liked music and did it as often as she could. She did what he'd asked and began to sing.

_Please don't go,_

_Don't leave me,_

_I care too much,_

_Can't you see?_

_If you go,_

_I'll miss you so much._

_Please don't leave,_

_Please stay true,_

_The truth is,_

_I love you._

_I need you here,_

_More then you know,_

_If you leave,_

_I'll miss you so,_

_Stay with me,_

_Like back then,_

_In our childhood,_

_You know when._

_So don't leave,_

_Please don't go._

Ayame noticed his face held a small smile. "You always liked me singing," she told him.

"Sing one more."

_The sun can rise,_

_Over the hill,_

_Over the ocean,_

_With water still._

_The wind can blow,_

_Sails and leaves,_

_Flags and feathers,_

_And branches on trees._

_The moon will cast,_

_It's silvery light,_

_As it rises,_

_To make the night._

_The rain can fall,_

_And soak all._

_The snow will flutter,_

_As days grow cold._

_These things are pretty,_

_They come and go,_

_Rising, reviving,_

_My very soul._

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said to him.

The female chameleon then turned away from him and began to softly play her ocarina. As she played she thought about the friendship they'd had when they were younger.

The two were inseparatable when they weren't training. They'd had so much fun together. It made her sad that he'd changed so much but also very little.

_I wonder what it would have been like if he'd never left?_ she thought,_ If he hadn't would we still be friends or would our relationship of gone deeper than that? Hmmm, I wonder and I wish I knew. _She cast a look back at the sleeping chameleon._ Would we have been more then just friends?_

She shook her head. _I highly doubt it, _she thought, changing the tune on her instrument as she began another song, _Besides he isn't even interested in me, well not anymore anyway. Man, I wish I would stop thinking about it. It's not like it will or would have happened. I might as well forget about it._

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't.

While Ayame was thinking things over Espio was once again having one of those dreams where there were no images only random sentences drifting though his mind.

_"She doesn't know the truth. I cannot tell her. Please don't make me."_

_"One day you will have to tell her."_

_"What kind of experience do you have...?"_

_"I'm a ninja I can be very helpful..."_

_"I told you before..."_

_"I won't let them have their way..."_

_"Eggman..."_

_"Chaos Emeralds are the key to everything..."_

_"Knuckles..."_

_"Yurai consumes the power of Chaos..."_

_"...very deadly..."_

_"What?"_

_"I... must... never... let... them."_

_"You're a thief."_

_"I must hide it..."_

_"You're no better than Rouge..."_

_"Where's Yurai...?"_

_"Protect your spirit at all times."_

_"Yurai can break your spirit..."_

_"My name's Ayame...Ayame Rioko"_

_"Vector... Charmy..."_

_"It is too late..."_

_"I can't let this happen... not again..."_

_"We'll always be friends right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Forever?"_

_"Forever."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise... I will never... forget.."_

_"You forgot me."_

_"She never forgot me..."_

_"Sherikan wants..."_

_"Yurai... the sword of death... takes control of the welder... without a pure heart... a heart full of guilt... mindless... rampage... killing... suicide..."_

_"Don't give him the sword..."_

_"I have to save my friends..."_

_"Yeah... your friends..."_

At last the voices faded away. Espio became aware of the sound of soft ocarina music. He listened carefully. The song was not familiar but he knew the person playing it was Ayame. She was the only one who could play those kinds of complicated songs.

He smiled to himself.

Ayame had always had a special gift. She was not only good at music but sword fighting as well.

It always seemed she could do anything.

_I wish I was like that sometimes. But then again it must be hard to have all those talents._

He rolled on his side and felt something sharp graze his cheek. He felt his skin rip open and gasped at the pain.

Espio's eyes came wide open and he found himself staring at Ayame's unshiethed sword.

He gasped and sat up.

Ayame stopped playing her ocarina and looked up.

"Espio," she said walking over to him, "it's good to see you're finally awake."

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied, "I went for a walk and when I came back you were gone. I had to look for you. When I found you you were lying on the ground in a field unconcious, bloody, and muttering to yourself."

"What was I saying?"

"I don't know. It was too hard to make out. I think you might have been talking about Yurai."

"Yurai!" he exclaimed, standing up and looking around, "Where is it?"

"It's right here," Ayame said, holding the sword up, "no one stole it. I had it with me the whole time."

He took it from her. "Well you shouldn't have done that," he said, "how would you like it if I took _your_ sword?"

"Look, Espio, I wasn't stealing it," she protested, "what do I look like? A thief?"

Espio was about to comment then shut his mouth. The word 'thief' stabbed at his heart like a knife.

"Uh," he said, "no you don't. I'm sorry."

He turned away from her.

"What's wrong?' she asked, "I'm sorry for taking Yurai."

"It's not you," he said, not looking at her, "you didn't do anything."

"Then what? Is it _that_ again?"

"What again?' he asked glancing over his shoulder.

"That secret."

"What are you talking about?"

"When we were friends I always felt that you were hiding something from me. Something about your past."

"I have _nothing_ to hide!" he protested.

"The why was it back then when we talked about our childhood I did all the talking?'

"Because you like to talk."

"Whenever I asked you about your past you always said nothing. Instead you got all nervous."

Another stab.

"It's none of your business," he growled.

Ayame didn't back down this time.

"I know, Espio, but if you never spoke about your past to anyone then you must be hiding something."

He shook his head.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Espio, please," she pleaded, "why are you hiding? What is so wrong about your past that you have to hide it?"

Espio's fists shook.

"Please tell me."

Espio pushed her down. "You want to know about it so much?! " he demanded, standing over her, "Well then, here it is. I was a thief! A no good thief! Master Mimnotko taught me how to be a ninja! He tried to turn me around but it didn't work!"

"What do you mean?' she asked, staring up at her distrought friend.

Espio's eyes were flashing. "I repayed him by stealing something important to him!"

Ayame didn't understand.

"I stole Yurai!" he screamed at her. "I STOLE YURAI!"

_Authors note: I just realized this story is kind of lame. I'd delete it but I'm half way through it already. I'll finish it but I doubt I'll get any reviews for it. I'm just glad I don't have to put in anymore lame poetry after this chapter._


	8. Thoughts Of Suicide

CHAPTER 8

Thoughts Of Suicide

Ayame stared at him in surprise. "You mean you stole Yurai?"

He nodded. "I just told you that," he said, "ever since I did this whole thing's been haunting me. Though I never show it the thought of me stealing his most precious possestion tore at me heart."

"But why did you steal it?" she wanted to know

He shook his head. "I don't remember anymore. All I can remember is sneaking into the armory and stealing it."

"So that's why you left," she concluded, "you didn't want anyone to know, but those guys figured it out anyway."

"But how did they know I was a thief?' he asked her.

"I don't know."

Espio grew aggitated. There was something else he had to tell or rather show her. "You want to know something else?"

"Mm...?"

Espio tore off his gloves and showed her his wrists. They had huge long scars covering them in many places.

Ayame gasped. "How? What? Why?"

He ran his hands over the scars. "Many times. Many many times..."

"What? Many times what?"

"Many times, ever since I first touched that sword, I would get this feeling that life wasn't worth anything," he replied in a far away voice, "many times I wanted to kill myself..."

He could see the sceens flashing before his eyes. The empty room. The knife. Cutting his own wrists. Bleeding. Darkness. Crying for help. Someone rushing in and bandaging his wrists. Being helped up. Being asked if he was okay.

"But why?" she still wanted to know.

"I don't know," he answered, "maybe it was guilt or maybe he was right after all."

"Who? What?"

"I was told Yurai was and evil sword. It makes you want to kill or be killed."

"Who told you the sword was evil?" Ayame asked getting up.

"Our master. Maybe that's why I took the sword. It was controling me or, I took it to keep people from finding out what it truely was."

Ayame said nothing for the longest time. Espio had never told her he'd tried to kill himself. _Maybe that's why I sometimes wasn't allowed to see him. Maybe that was the real reason. But attempt at suicide? I can't believe it!_

Espio once again ran his hands over the scars. "Luckily I haven't gotten that feeling lately," he said, "but when I do I can't control myself. It's like someone else is making me move around."

Ayame gave him a sympothetic look.

He was glad she didn't ask any questions. He was too worked up to give her straight answers anyway.

He sat down and she did the same.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't understand why these things are suddenly happening to me. Is my past coming back to haunt me after all this time?"

"I don't know," she said softly, "let's just hope that your friends are okay."

"Vector, Charmy," he said just as softly, "I hope you guys are all right."

* * *

Vector grew more and more worried with each passing hour. He was worried about Charmy. He hadn't seen the little bee since the night before and he was beginnning to feel a sense of dread. Not only was he worred about Charmy he was also worried about Espio where ever he was. _I just hope he brings that sword if he actually has it, _the crocodile thought, _if he doesn't who knows what this creep and his bunch will do to us._

Vector looked up at the moon which was now low in the sky. Pretty soon it would be morning and the second day since Sherikan had burst ever so rudely into the Chaotix office. _Where is Espio anyway? I thought for sure he would have been here by now. Just how far did we actually go anyway?_

* * *

Espio did eventually calm down to his normal state but Ayame could tell he was still very worried and depressed about this whole thing. She just wished she could so something to make him feel better.

Then she got an idea. Espio always liked it when she played her music. Maybe it would help.

She picked up her ocarina, which she had dropped when Espo had knocked her over, and put it to her lips. She played a soft tune.

Espio knew that song well. He'd played it himself when he was sure no one could hear him. It always reminded him that things, even though they were at their worst, would soon be all right again.

Espio listened to the tune but did not hear it. His mind was else where. He was thinking about all the great things that had happened to him before he'd gotten his memories back.

His life had been fine. It had been kind of boring sometimes but it was things he knew and could relate to. This kind of experience was new and he was secretly frightened even though he'd never admit it. He could only hope it would end soon.

He glanced at Ayame. The music had stopped and he was wondering why. He saw the female chameleon staring into space with a blank expression.

"Ayame?" he said.

The female chameleon looked at him. "Yes?" she asked.

"Is something wrong?"

She nodded.

"What is it?"

Her face became upset.

"What?'" he asked getting up at walking over to her, "what's wrong?"

Suddenly she burst into tears and flung herself into him. The force knocked him against a tree hurting his still sore back.

"I'm sorry," she wept into his shoulder. "I'm so so sorry."

"About what?" he asked.

"For being so selfish," she cried, "I was only thinking about myself. You're not just my friend anymore, you have others too. Please forgive me."

"It's okay," he said gently, rubbing her back, "you have a right to be upset. Don't cry. I forgive you."

"Are you sure you can?" she asked, still clinging to him, "after all I said?"

He pulled her back and looked her in the eyes. "Yes, Ayame, I forgive you," he said again, "and I'm sorry for being so nasty to you. It's not your fault Vector and Charmy are prisoners. It's mine. I shouldn't have stolen Yurai from our master. That was wrong and I regret doing it. If I hadn't stolen it things would be different."

Ayame nodded. She knew he was right. The female chameleon let her arms drop and turned away from him.

Espio knew she was thinking about what he's just told her.

"I still think it was my fault you didn't get back in time to save them," she said.

So that's what this is all about.

"Hey," he said putting a hand on her shoulder, "there's no need to blame anyone. That wasn't your fault. Besides I still feel bad about forgetting you but that will be different now. I know I'll be a better friend to you."

Aayme looked back at him, not sure if she'd heard him right. "Do you promise?" she asked.

He put his hands on her shoulders and brought her in closer. "I promise," he whispered in her ear.

He kissed her lightly on the cheek. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. _Was he being just a bit too forward? _she thought. _or are these his true feelings?_

"Um, Espio," she said.

"Yes?"

She pushed away a little. "Why don't we finish this after we get your friends back, okay?"

Espio was a bit disappointed. He wished he could have at least one moment to forget about the situation. He nodded. "Okay, whatever you want."

Ayame said. "Thank you. I think we'd better get going or we may never get them back."

He knew she was right and had to agree.

He knelt down and picked up Yurai. "I'm ready," he said straightening, "let's go."

Ayame collected her sword and ocarina.

They set out once again.

* * *

The two ninjas guarding Charmy were not having a good time. For one thing they were tired and for another Charmy just wouldn't stop talking, not matter what they did to shut him up.

First they gagged him but he just chewed right through. Then they started wapping him over the head but that only made him bawl. They knew better then to put their hands over his mouth. He'd just bite them. Finally they gave up and let him whine.

What they didn't know was, Charmy was only being loud because he was scared. He had no idea where he was and he was all alone. For all he knew Vector and Espio were dead and he was miles away from home.

"I want my mommy!" he screamed.

"Shut up!" one ninja roared, "I can't take you anymore!"

He started to choke the bee.

"Hey, cut that out," a voice suddenly shouted.

The ninja looked over his shoulder. Sherikan stood a few feet away. His hands were on his hips and he was glaring. "Stop choking the bee," his boss ordered, "and put his tongue back in his mouth. That looks disgusting!"

The ninja grinned in embarressment. He let go of Charmy's throat and slunk into the shadows, hiding his head in shame.

Sherikan grinned evilly at Charmy and walked away.

Charmy started bawling all over again. This time he wouldn't stop.

What did they expect from a six year old anyway?

* * *

Espio and Ayame made their way through the forest. For the past hour neether had spoken and the silence was a bit unsettling for Espio. He wasn't very used to totally silence after living so long with loud mouth Vector and high squeaky voiced Charmy. He didn't say anything though. At least he wasn't alone.

But he realized since they weren't talking it was practicually like he was alone. He didn't bother asking Ayame anything though. _She might not be in the mood anyway, _he thought,_ just like when she blew me off a little while ago._

He remembered the little emotional moment they'd had.

_I'd better not say anything about it._

Espio noticed she wasn't even bothering to start a conversation. She just walked with her eyes fixed ahead and her face void of any expression.

_She said we should finish this after I get my friends back, I guess she's trying to keep her mind off that and me._

The male chameleon almost smiled. That was just like her. Always thinking about others before herself_. Boy, I wish I was like that sometimes, _he thought,_ but I'm not. I'm mostly thinking about myself. Man, am I self obsessed. I wish I didn't center 'me' all the time. I guess that's just why I never made very many friends and lost a few that I had. _That thought saddened him and he quickly pushed it out of his mind. _I can't think about that not! I have something more important to worry about at the moment!_


	9. Give It To Me

CHAPTER 9

Give It To Me

Ayame suddenly grew tense. When Espio tried to ask her what was wrong she only put out her arm and hissed. "Shh!"

The two listened in silience. Espio heard nothing but he could sense something was there. Something he couldn't see. Something invisable.

_Oh no,_ he thought, _not them again! Why can't they just come out in the open?_

Suddenly Ayame grabbed his arm and pulled him in a bush.

"Ayame, what," the female chameleon put her hand over his mouth, "Shh! Someone's coming," she whispered.

The forest was drenched in silence once again.

A moment later they saw a cloaked figure walk by.

Espio wanted to know who it was but he couldn't get up. Not with Ayame sitting on him. He couldn't even ask her who it was since she had her hand over his mouth.

When the figure was gone the two sighed and Ayame removed her hand.

"Who was that?" he asked, sitting up.

"I think that was one of the ninjas who kidnapped your friends," she replied.

"Then let's follow him," the male chameleon proclaimed, beginning to stand.

"Wait!" Ayame hissed grabbing his arm and pulling him back down. "it may be a trap!"

"A trap?" Espio said, staring at her, "don't be crazy. That guy wasn't even aware of us watching him."

"I wouldn't be too sure," she muttered, "he's a ninja too. He could probably sense us but didn't want us to know he could."

Espio wasn't ready or willing to listen to her. He tried to get up again. Ayame kept a tight hold on his arm and wouldn't let him go.

"Let me go," he growled, trying to wrench free, "I need to get them back!"

"No, you can't!" she exclaimed.

Espio tried to shove her away but she just leaned her weight on him causing him to fall over. She then lay on top of him till he had calmed down.

"Get off of me!" he yelled kicking at her.

Ayame put her hand over his mouth ad wrapped her legs around his. There was no way she was going to let him go. Not while he was acting like that. He tried to hit her but she grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the ground. He couldn't hit her with his other hand because she had her weight on that side and his arm was under her body. Nevertheless he squirmed against her hold, trying to break free. She stayed in the same position, using her body weight to hold him down. If she could keep it but a little longer he'd wear himself out anyway without her having to do a thing.

Eventually Espio grew exausted and stopped struggling. He panted through her hand and closed his eyes to hide his feelings.

"Look, I'm sorry," Ayame said, "I didn't want to do this to you but you left me no choice. You lost your clearness of thought. I couldn't have you rushing blindly after that guy without knowing what could happen."

Espio didn't reply. He was too busy trying to catch his breath. Even after she removed her hand and let his wrist and body go. Her explaination seemed so simple so true. He was disgusted with it.

When he was calmed down enough he sat up and glared at her.

Aayme ignored his piercing stare and stood up, brushing dirt off her clothing. "I think it's safe to go that way now," she said guardedly, "that is, if you still want to."

The male chameleon jumped to his feet so fast he knocked her over. "Hey!" she shouted at him.

"Sorry," he said insincerly.

Ayame was in no mood for any more trouble. She was also angry at his arigence and his ankle was just too tempting. She kicked it in a rage.

Espio danced around on one foot as the female chmeleon stood up. "Ha, ha! Serves you right," she said.

Espio lost it. Screaming like a banshee he jumped on top of her ad punched her in the face.

Ayame kicked him in the stomach. When he crumbled, having the wind knocked out of him, she rolled over on top of him and began scratching his face. Soon the two were rolling on the forest floor kicking, biting, punching, and scratching each other.

"I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Ayame screamed in bad temper. "I don't even know why I ever bothered to come looking for you in the first place!"

"I wish I'd never met you!" he roared, ripping off one of her sleaves.

"Whatever, thief!" she shrieked, pulling off the chain around her waist, "how about I put you out of your misery?"

She wrapped the chain around his neck and began tightening it. Espio struggled for breath as the cold steel cut off his air. He looked up at her but her eyes were cold and held no remorse.

He saw white spots forming in his vision and grabbed at the chain, trying to pull it away from his throat. Darker darker...

Suddenly the chair slipped down to his arms holding them against his sides. He could breath again.

Sighing with relief he let his body grow limp as he sucked in air.

He felt Ayame's head rested on his chest but didn't open his eyes. Who knew what she was going to do.

At the sound of soft crying he opened his eyes halfway. He saw Ayame crying, her chain clasped in one hand while her other covered her eyes.

"I'm a horrible, horrible person," he heard her whisper "what is wrong with me? Why did I try to kill him? This isn't like me. This isn't like me at all!"

Espio instantly felt sorry for her. He couldn't comfort her though. Since she was on top of him and he couldn't move.

The male chameleon began to wonder if Yurai had something to do with what just happened. It almost seemed that the evil sword wanted them to kill each other.

_It has a horrible power,_ he thought, _I must not let them have it. I must destroy it before it ruins anyone else's lives._

Ayame cried for a few minutes constantly telling no one she was sorry. Espio wondered if she was all right but didn't bother asking. It probably wouldn't help the situation if he did.

"Don't cry, Ayame," he said raising his left arm (The only free one) and putting his hand on hers, "it'll be all right. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I shouldn't have been so selfish."

"_You _weren't being selfish," she said, sitting up, "you were just concerned about your friends."

She pulled her chain forward, causing him to move into a sitting position. "Maybe I should just let you go the rest of the way by yourself."

Ayame pulled him into a hug then let him go, releasing him from her chain as she stood. "I'll leave you now," she said, turning away, "maybe I'll meet up with you again. After this is all over." She turned to go.

"Ayame, wait," Espio said, reaching out and grabbing her arm.

The female chameleon looked over her should and down at his hand then at his face. He seemed to want to tell her something but, for some reason, wasn't able to.

"Yes?" she finally asked.

Espio finally stood. He put his hands on her shoulders and whispered, "I couldn't have gotten this far without you. If you hadn't of rescued me from them before, who knows what could have happened to me."

"You could have gotten away by yourself," she said, not looking at him.

He turned her around slowly. "I don't think I could have, " he said, "I haven't been myself lately. I've been so preoccupied by other things I wasn't aware of what was happening until it was too late."

Ayame still didn't look at him.

Espio put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. "Ayame, I need you," he said, "I need your courage. I don't think I'd be able to make it there alone. I-I'm sorry."

"You are?" she said, surprised, "you need me?"

He smiled faintly. "Very much."

Then, before she knew what was happening, he leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Now," he said, "let's go get Vector and Charmy back."

Ayame nodded. She was speechless about what he'd just done. _I can't believe it! Did he actually kiss me?_

She didn't bother asking. She just followed him down the trail the other chameleon had taken.

* * *

Sherikan was getting impatient. He knew he'd sensed those two in the woods a half hour ago. They hadn't shown up yet though. "Where is that little thief?" he muttered. "He should have been here with Yurai by now."

From the tree he was tied to Vector watched the Espio look alike. If Espio didn't bring that sword, who knew what would happen to the crocodile and Charmy. _I just hope he gets here soon._

Sherikan turned to Vector. "Where is he?" the ninja demanded.

"Why are you asking me?" Vector demanded with indignation. "how should _I_ know? I've been with you and your lackys the whole time!"

"He lives with you!" Sherikan exploded, "you know him better then I do. Does he always take so long?"

"Not always," Vector growled. "but it's probably taking him so long because you didn't give him a map and he has to find this whole freakin' place by himself."

"Shut up," Sherikan shouted, "he's a ninja! He should have a natural sense of finding things."

Vector stared at Sherikan in disgust. It wasn't Vector's fault Espio was taking so long.

"If he's not here by the time I count to ten I'll kill you right here and now," the chameleon screamed.

"One... Two...Three... Four... Five...," the Espio look alike counted, with every number getting a step closer to Vector, "Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... TEN!"

Sherikan charged at the crocodile, a huge samuri sword in his hand.

"Now is that anyway a real ninja would act?" a voice demanded behind him.

Startled, the chameleon ninja dropped the sword and turned around.

Standing a few feet away, with his arms folded, was Espio with Ayame right behind him.

"Hello there," Espio said, smirking, " you must be Sherikan."

The chameleon quickly recovered, "So you finally arrived," he said, also smirking, "now that you're here give me what doesn't belong to you."

"You mean this?" Espio asked, holding up Yurai.

"Yes, that," Sherikan said, taking a step forward, "give it to me."

Espio held out the sword as if he was going to give it to his look alike. Suddenly he tossed it to Ayame. "Run!" he shouted.

The female chameleon caught the sword and dashed into the woods.

"After her!" Sherikan ordered, pointing at the fleeing figure.

Just as the other ninjas came after her she turned around and began backing away slowly. The instant they were almost on top of her she threw down a smoke bomb and vanished.

"No!" Sherikan screamed, incensed. "she got away!"

That's when he noticed Espio trying to untie Vector.

"You!" he shrieked, jumping into the air and kicking Espio to the ground.

The other chamelon rose and jumped out of the way as Sherikan's foot came down again."You won't get away this time!" he shouted, throwing out a steady stream of kicks, "there's no little girl to save you this time!"

Espio dodged then threw some Shuriken stars at his look alike.

Sherikan ducked. The stars went right over him. He swung his leg, knocking Espio over.

The sixteen year old looked up just in time to see Sherikan jump at him. The Chaotix ninja backed away and Sherikan landed cat-like in the spot where he had been.

Espio lashed out with his foot. It made contact with his look alike's face.The chamelon screamed in pain then grabbed Espio's foot, pulling him forward.

The sixteen year old struggled then threw a tiny dagger at Sherikan's face.

The dagger lodged in his shoulder and he screamed in pain, letting go of Espio's foot.

Espio scrambled to his feet but couldn't get away. Looking back he found his look alike had a firm hold on his tail. He instantly kicked Sherikan. The look aliked fell backward, pulling Espio to the ground.

Sherikan quickly recovered and yanked on Espio's tail. The younger chameleon punched him in the face.

Sherikan grew angry when he felt blood run down his face. He wipped out his sword and slashed at Espio with it.

Espio grabbed the blade in his hands and pushed it farther and farther away from his face. (Espio's not Sherikan's) Suddenly Sherikan jerked the sword over Espio's head. The younger chameleon let out a cry of pain as he felt the sword's blade cut his hands.

Sherikan stared down at him gloatingly. "You thought you could get away with tricking me did you?" he demanded, "well think again. If you thought you had it bad before you are so wrong!"

Sherikan brought up his knee and jabbed Espio hard in the face with it. The younger ninja's face flew backwards at the impact. His vision exploded in a flurry of brightly colored stars then darkness. His hands limply unlocked themselves from the sword's blade.


	10. Prisoner

CHAPTER 10

Prisoner

Ayame sat up in a tree, cradling the sword in her arms while she watched Sherikan's men hunting for her blow on the forest floor. She was lucky she could become invisable so she could hide herself and the sword, but she was worried about Espio. Was he all right? Did he get away with his friends?

She looked down at the sword. "I hope he rescued his friends and is okay," she said to herself.

She had a bad feeling he wasn't.

_What should I do? Should I got back to make sure or should I just leave with the feeling that he had?_

She made up her mind to find out and slowly and silently she made her way back to Sherikan's camp.

* * *

Espio was coming around. The first thing he became aware of was a throbbing in his head and pain that could only come from cramped muscles. In fact _everything_ hurt. His arms, head, legs, face, back, even his tail. He felt like someone had dropped something on him or his body had been used as a soccer ball.

The chameleon opened his yellow eyes slowly. He saw the ceiling of a sand colored tent. He closed his eyes again and fell back to sleep.

A little later he woke and opened his eyes again. This time only half way. He could still see the tent roof.

_Where... am... I?_ he thought to himself, _I don't remember this._

His eyes closed again and he dozed. Voices filled his mind again. Voices but no pictures.

_"I see the stars tonight."_

_"Yuffie..."_

_"Poor boy. Lost your sister?"_

_"Yuffie..."_

_"Well don't worry. You'll be with her soon."_

_"Yuffie...?"_

_"Why won't you say anything else?"_

_"Yuffie..."_

_"I'm sick of this brat! Get rid of him!"_

_"Where am I? Who am I? Where did I come from? What is this place? It looks like a big city."_

_"Are you okay, kid?"_

_"Leave me alone!"_

_"You should learn some respect."_

_"I must live. I must remember who I am..."_

_"Who are you and what are you doing here?"_

_"M-my name's Espio. I only wanted some food. I didn't steal anything else. I swear!"_

Then the voices changed.

"Wake up!"

"Let him sleep a little longer, sir. The way you struck him was kinda hard. He could be out for a few more hours."

"I want him to wake up now!"

Espio felt someone kick him. He felt his whole side fill with pain but he couldn't open his eyes or tell whoever it was to stop. He was too tired.

"What's wrong with him? Why won't he open his eyes?"

"Like I said before you hit him pretty hard sir."

Espio didn't hear the rest of the conversation. He fell back to sleep.

* * *

Sherikan stared angrily at the senseless chameleon. He kicked him in the ribs again but the chameleon didn't stir.

The Espio look alike knelt down and stared at him for a moment. It was true they did look alike. Sherikan ignored that though. He saw Espio breathing but it was the slow even breathing of sleep.

Sherikan angrily stood up. He wasn't just angry he was worried. What if Espio never woke up? Then what would happen? _I'll never get that sword back, that's what._

He grew angry again. He knelt down and grabbed the sixteen year old's arms. He started to shake him. "What's the matter with you? Why didn't you just give me the sword instead of handing it to that slimy girlfriend of yours?! What's your problem!?"

The other chameleon did not answer. He hadn't expected one anyway.

Sherikan gave up and stood. He'd try again later when Espio was awake. That is IF Espio ever woke up again...

The ninja shook that thought out of his head. He didn't want to think of that possibility. He quickly left the tent. Never glancing back once.

* * *

Ayame was almost at the camp once more. She was extremely careful on her way back. Even though no one had spotted her, she wasn't about to take any chances.

She sat on a tree limb and looked into the camp, trying to spot Espio or his crocodile friend. She caught sight of the crocodile still tried to the same tree. He appeared to be sleeping.

Aayme looked around quickly but saw no one else. _Did everyone go to sleep as well? _she wondered. It seemed logical if they had Espio there somewhere. She decided to take a chance. She quickly jumped out of the tree she'd been hiding in and sneaked across the camp. Soon she was standing right in front of the crocodile.

"Uh," she said kneeling down beside him and poking his shoulder, "wake up."

Vector was startled out of his sleep. "Wha- WHAT!" he said in a loud voice.

Ayame put her hand around his mouth trapping it shut. "Shh," she hissed putting a finger to her lips, "I'm here to here to help you."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Ayame Rioko," the female chameleon replied, "I came with Espio to help him get you back."

"Espio?" Vector whispered, "Ohmigosh! I hope he's all right."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. After that fight with his evil twin some of that guy's buddys drug Espio off somewhere."

She felt cold all of a sudden. Espio hadn't gotten away after all. "Did you see which direction?"

"I think they drug him that way," Vector replid, jerking his head left.

"Thank you," she said standing up.

She began to walk away.

"Hey!" he quietly called after her, "aren't you gonna cut me loose?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said turning around.

She returned to him and cut the ropes with her sword.

Vector stood up and stretched, almost knocking her over in the process.

"Watch it," she said ducking.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "now how are we going to do this? Find Espio I mean."

"Let's split up," she said, "I'll go one way and you go the other."

Vector agreed and they split up.

* * *

Espio finally felt like he was going to actually wake up this time. He opened his eyes all the way and stared at the ceiling of the tent. _What in the world?_ he thought, looking around, _Where am I?_

The he remembered the fight he'd lost. _Ohmigod! This isn't what I planned at all!_

He tried to move but discovered he was tried to a table leg. After a quick look around he concluded he was in someone important's tent. Probably Sherikan's. _Great, just great,_ he thought, _just what I __**don't **__need!_

He glanced around himself again. No Sherikan._ Good, I'm here alone. Maybe I can somehow free myself._

He leaned his weight against the table, hoping to lift it and get his arms free. The thing didn't budge. He tried a few more times to no avail.

_Rats,_ he thought resting, _what's this thing made of? Rocks?_

The chameleon leaned forward, hoping to snap the ropes against the table leg. That didn't work either. Not that he'd expected it to, but he had to try everything at least once.

Finally he gave up and rested again. His mind went to Ayame and the sword._ I hope she's all right. I hope she still has that sword with her._

_But what if she doesn't?_

Espio quickly put that thought out of his mind. He didn't want to worry about it. It was best not to.

_Besides, I have other things to worry about now_, he thought, hearing someone's footsteps outside the tent,_ like how am I going to get out of this one?_

The next instant Sherikan stormed into the tent and towered over him. "I'm glad you're finally awake," Sherikan said in a superior toned voice, "now you can answer my questions."

"What questions?" Espio asked suspiciously.

Sherikan knelt down and looked the other chameleon in the eyes. "Where did that girl take the sword?"

"When you find her ask her," Espio said cockily.

That was not the answer Sherikan wanted. He grabbed Espio's shoulders and pulled him forward. The sixteen year old felt pain shoot up his arms but held in the screams.

"I need answers," Sherikan growled, "I don't have time for your games."

"And I don't have time for your questions," Espio shot back.

"_Your_ time is _my_ time!" Sherikan roared, "and right now I have_ pleny _of time!"


	11. What Happened To Yuffie

CHAPTER 11

What happened to Yuffie

Ayame looked all over for Espio but still didn't find him. She met back with Vector a half hour after they had split up and discovered he too hadn't had any luck. "I didn't even find _Charmy_," he added.

Ayame sighed in frustration. "Oh, this is ridiculous!" she said exasperated, "Where could they be hiding him?"

"Who?" he asked, looking at her. "Charmy?"

"No, Espio."

"Oh."

"_OOOOHH!?"_

"There's no need to blow up at me," he said, putting up his hand. "Maybe there's still somewhere we haven't looked yet,"

Ayame nodded, calming down. "Maybe you're right," she agreed.

They tried another direction. One they hadn't tried yet. Ayame's eyes survayed the tents trying to outline silloettes or anything else that would tell her where Espio was. It was next to impossible. Almost all the tents looked the same.

She sighed in frustration.

"Don't let it get to you," Vector said putting a hand on her shoulder, "we'll find him."

"I hope you're right," she said closing her eyes, "For his sake. I hope you're right."

* * *

"Answer me!" Sherikan shouted.

Espio said nothing. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. There was no way this creep was going to get to him.

"Oh no," Sherikan said kicking Espio in the ribs, "there's no way I'm letting you put yourself into a trance!"

Espio's foot lashed out. He kicked Sherikan between the legs. The older chameleon fell over in great pain.

"Leave me alone," Espio spit just as angry as his look alike. He was getting sick of being abused, "I don't know where Ayame took that stupid sword. I don't care! I only brought that sword so I could get my friends back."

"Ha!" Sherikan laughed through the pain, "Like I'd let that happen." He stood. "I know what you were and still are," he said.

"Yeah," the sixteen year old challenged.

"Yeah," Sherikan said cockily, "you are a thief, a tramp, a bastard, and a no good vagabond."

"Liar!" Espio objected even though he knew it was true, every single word of it. "That's not true!"

"I'm not a liar," Sherikan said, "I know what I'm talking about." He sniffed in disgust as he pushed himself into a standing position. "What a horrible title you have. You should be ashamed to call yourself a ninja!"

At that moment Espio did indeed feel ashamed.

"You are worthless," Sherikan went on, seeing he was getting to the younger chameleon at his feet, "nothing but trash. Trash no one loves. How could anyone love trash?"

Espio felt that all too familiar depression wash over him. He knew what came after that. Sure enough thoughts of suicide crossed his mind.

_No! _he thought, _I can't let him get to me! _"No!" the sixteen year old screamed, desperate, "I am _not!"_

"Yes, you are," Sherikan insisted, grabbing him by the shoulders and looking him in the eyes, "try to deny it all you want but you know it's true."

_Don't let him get to you!_

"That was my past," Espio objected, "I am not like that now."

Suddenly a blade was in Sherikan's hand. "I don't care what you are now," the chameleon hissed in a sudden change of character and subject, "you are dead if you don't give me that sword."

The blade rested on the young chameleon's throat. He wasn't about to be intiminated though. "Go ahead and kill me then," he challenged, "either way you won't get your sword back."

Sherikan was getting steamed. He glared at Espio. "Maybe a little more time will change your attitude," he said lowering the sword.

The next thing Espio knew he woke up with his face stuffed into something. He pushed away from it and found himself rolling over. Now he could see the roof of the tent.

_Where am I?_ he thought.

That's when he became aware of a throbbing in his head. "Oooooh," he moaned, "my head."

He rolled over again and got his face stuck in a pillow. _"Hollao!" _he screamed trying to turn himself over again.

He kicked his legs trying to use them for leverage. For some reason they wouldn't separate from each other.

Finally, after a little work, he was able to turn himself over. With some effort he sat up panting. He looked at his feet. His ankles were tied together.

_Just perfect!_ he thought, angrily flopping on his back.

He missed the bed and found himself on the floor. His feet were sticking straight up making him look stupid.

_Darn it! Now how am I going to get out of this?!_

He rolled himself sideways. His legs fell off the bed and onto the floor with a thud.

He stared around himself. He wasn't in Sherikan's tent anymore. He was in a much smaller tent. This one held trunks and old scrolls and tapestrys. From what he could see the bed he'd been lying on was the only furnature.

_Now how did I get here?_ he wondered, taking in the junk surrounding him, _I don't even remember being moved or knocked out. What happened?_

He slowly, painstakenly, pulled himself into a sitting position. With much effort and a little help from the side of the bed he was able to stand.

_Maybe I'll find a sword in this mess._

Espio began to hop across the room toward a pile of junk near a tent support pole. He hadn't gotten more then three hops when he lost his balance and fell into a pile of junk with a loud CRASH!

As he struggled to get out of the mess he became tangled up in a rolled up tapestry. "HELP!" he screamed even though his voice was muffled by the thick cloth.

Then...Loud footsteps. Someone came into the tent.

"Damn it!" the person screamed, "now look what you've done!"

Espio recognized that voice. It belonged to one of Sherikan's hoodlems.

The thug untangled Espio from the tapestry and thrust him back onto the bed.

"Now, stay there," the hug chameleon ordered.

Then he left.

Espio lay there panting. He realized he wouldn't get anything done having both his wrists and ankles tied.

_I'll rest a minute then try again._

After a few deep breaths he once again climbed carefully out of the bed and slowly slid to the floor. He slithered over the ground to the junk. _This is better, _he thought, smiling to himself. _I still won't be able to look through that garbage since I can't use my hands_.

Espio shoved some junk aside with the horn coming out of his face. _Well I guess that has a use after all,_ he thought.

A scroll rolled out of a crate and unrolled reveiling its contents. Espio would have ignored it but he read the word "Yuffie" and forced himself to sit up. He read the japanese kanji carefully. He was shocked at what he read. It was a documentary about the chameleon and his little sister. he began to read it in the middle of a sentence.

_"-the little girl chameleon touched the sword accidently as she fell. When her body made contact with it her eyes changed as well as her personality._

_We had to hold her down as she flew into a fit of rage. Somehow she'd untied herself. With incredible strength she threw us aside as if we were nothing._

_She grabbed the sword and proclaimed in a loud voice that wasn't even her own, "We will do things my way now! I am the ruler! I call the shots! I am God!"_

_One of our men went berserk. His own rage consumed him and he went after her._

_She slew him instantly..._

_She held the sword above her head. "Yurai is mine! It belongs to me! No one will touch or face my wrath!"-"_

Espio stopped reading. _Yuffie was possessed by Yurai? But from what I can remember she was always so gentle. There is no way she could have done this!_

Espio read the rest, which really wasn't much:

_"Somehow my men were able to take the sword from her without any further incident. She acted like she'd gone completely mad. She screamed, bit, and even swore which was totally unreal for a five tear old. I couldn't believe my own ears as I watched them drag her away.._

_I realized I had to make a descition. Either get rid of the sword or..."_

The rest of the scroll had been torn out.

Espio sat back. A sob escaped his throat. He knew what had happened next.

The voices returned.

_"Please don't hurt my sister."_

_"Be quiet!"_

_"...Yuffie..."_

_"Your sister is dead...She's been dead for hours."_

The chameleon rested his head on the ground and cried.


	12. Far Too Painful For Words

Chapter 12

Far Too Painful For Words

After Espio cried himself out he leaned back against the main pole of the tent and just breathed.

His mind was a carmac mess and he couldn't think straight. Too many things had happened. At least he didn't have to think to breathe.

_Though it doesn't do me any good to do that either._

_And I always wondered why it was all buried._

_Hey, I don't even know how it ended up that way._

_Maybe it was too painful._

_Does it matter? They came back._

_To haunt you?_

_I don't know._

_You should. They're __**your**__ memories._

_I don't care._

_Does it matter anymore?_

_I don't know..._

_Maybe you should have killed yourself._

_Don't talk like that!_

_Why not? __**You're**__ the one who's depressed._

_She was my sister._

_A sister you can't even remember!_

_I..._

_What if she wasn't real to begin with?_

_The scroll said..._

_What if it was planted there? Or what if the Yuffie mentioned isn't your Yuffie?_

_It is. I know._

_How?_

_I just do! I can feel it._

"Pathetic"

No, that voice wasn't in his head. It was out loud.

Espio trancidly turned his head.

Sherikan stood at the entrance.

"What?" Espio asked, his voice empty of any emotion.

"You know what I want," Sherikan said, stepping into the tent. "I want that sword."

"I told you," the sixteen year old said, "I don't know where Ayame took it."

Sherikan knelt down and looked him in the eyes. "I think you do."

"No, I don't," Espio said very calmly.

Sherikan got angry. He grabbed the chameleon by the arms and forced him to stand. "I'm running out of patience," he hissed. "If you don't tell me where Rioko took that sword you'll end up just like your little sister!"

Espio's face grew startled. "What do you know about Yuffie?" he demanded.

"It's nothing you'd be interested in, thief," Sherikan said smugly.

"I would too!" Espio objected. "Yuffie was my sister! Tell me what you know about her. NOW!"

"Aren't we impatient," Sherikan taunted. "Let's make a deal, shall we? You tell me where that vixen took the sword and I'll tell you what I know about Yuffie."

"I told you," Espio said. "I don't know where she took it."

"Wrong answer!" the Espio look a like exclaimed, thrusting Espio back on the bed.

Espio looked up at Sherikan, who loomed over him. "Now you listen here!" he said pointing a finger in the younger chameleon's face. "I don't care what you say. One way or another I will get that information and that sword!"

He stomped out of the tent.

Espio flopped back on the bed and sighed, closing his eyes in relief.

_At least I'm alone again_, he thought.

_But not for long._

_Why?_

_You know he'll come back._

_Can't I have one moment in peace? Why do you have to keep on bothering me?_

_Fine! But stay awake this time. If you don't you might miss something._

_Like what?_

_You'll have to find that out by yourself._

Espio sighed in frustration. He didn't want to think anymore.

To keep his mind off thinking he concentrated on his breathing. With every breath he counted. Soon the sound of his breathing became the only reality. The rest had melted away.

_Nothingness. Nothingness. Let yourself sink into nothingness. The world in empty. It has no meaning. You have no reason to live in it._

He was just sinking into a deep state of depression when he heard familiar voices outside the tent.

The voices brought him back to reality. He listened carefully.

He soon discovered they belonged to Vector and Ayame. They were getting closer.

Espio knew better then to call out to them. He waited till he could see their shadows outside the tent canvas.

Ayame was saying something about him. "I don't see him around here either," she was saying.

"Maybe we should look somewhere else," Vector suggested.

"I guess you're right."

He couldn't let them do that!_ I have to get their attention somehow!_

He raised his legs and kicked forward. His feet came in contact with someone's rear. He heard a screech, and a tiny crash, then a thud as the person he'd kicked fell over.

"Are you all right?" he heard Vector ask.

"I'm fine," came Ayame's reply. "But someone in that tent kicked me over."

"Do you think we should check it out?"

Espio began kicking the tent canvas repeatedly.

"I think we should," Atame said."Whoever's in there seems desperate to get our help."

He heard their footsteps head toward the front. The next instant the tent flap opened. Vector and Ayame entered.

Espio nearly fainted in relief.

"Espio!" the two exclaimed running up to him. "Are you all right?"

He didn't answer.

"Is he okay?" Vector asked.

Ayame bent down to examine the male chameleon. "Well, he's got a black eye and a bump on his head," she said. "He's also dehydrated. We'd better get him out of here."

Ayame used her sword to cut the ropes binding his wrists and ankles. With Vector's help she was able to get him into a standing position.

"Let's go," she ordered.

They draped his arms over their shoulders and slowly made their way out of the tent.

"Thanks for finding me," he said weakly, having a sudden feeling of exaustion.

"It's no problem," Vector said. "I'm just glad we did."

Ayame nodded.

Espio noticed she said nothing but he knew that look on her face and smiled softly. _Trying to hide your feelings around Vector I see, _he thought feeling a sense of satisfaction and mischief.

They stepped outside.

Vector froze. They came to an abrumpt stop. Ayame looked at him and opened her mouth to ask a question.

"Shhhh!" he hissed. "Listen."

They listened. The sound of voices was coming closer.

"Let's jump them and take their swords," Ayame suggested.

The other two agreed and they jumped back into the tent. Vector and Ayame set Epsio back down on the bed and got into place.

The male chameleon watched them as they got into their postions. Then he grew tired and rested his head on his knees, moaning softly.

He was getting a strange feeling. He knew that feeling. He didn't get it very often, only two times before, but when he did it always meant something was going to go wrong.

"No," he whispered so the other two couldn't hear. "I won't let it get to me this time."

He bit into his hands hoping the pain would make the feeling go away. It didn't. It got worse. I_ can't let it win this time! I have to fight it! _He bit down so hard he drew blood.

That did it. The taste of blood caused him to go berserk.

_"HOALAO!"_ he screamed, rushing out of the tent before his friends knew what had happened.

The two ninja chameleons spotted him.

"Hey you!" they shouted rushing toward him. "How did you get free?"

Then they stopped just feet away from him. They stared at him in utter horror. Espio had a dark look in his eyes and blood covered his gloved hands.

The two didn't stick around. They backed away then ran.

Espio ran after them screaming like a jaguar.

Ayame and Vector stepped out of the tent just in time to see what happened.

"We have to stop him!" Ayame shouted.

Vector needed no probing. He bolted after his friend easily matching his speed. When he caught up with him, he grabbed the chameleon's wrist.

"Get ahold of yourself. What's wrong with you?" the crocodile demanded jerking the sixteen year old back.

The ninja looked at him with dark haunting eyes. "Evil. Evil must die. There is no place for Evil!" he shrieked grappling at Vector's arms.

Vector had no idea what was wrong but he really didn't care. He had to stop his friend before he had to hurt him. The crocodile grabbed the chameleon's other arm and held him still.

"Let me go you bastard!" Espio yelled struggling and racking at the bottom of the crocodile's arms with his finger nails.

Vector was surprised. Espio never cursed at his friends. In fact the Espio he was holding onto now was_ nothing _like the calm, cool, and collected one he was used to!

Ayame came up behind the chameleon and locked her arm around his neck. She knew she hated to do what she had to do but she had no choice. She began to pull him toward the ground.

Espio's tongue shot out of his mouth as he fought against the strangle hold. Everything was becoming a blurr in front of his eyes. Colors and shapes blended together and the world turned white then black.

He felt himself floating. Floating toward the ground. Floating into the ground.

His limbs stopped working. His eyes grew vacent. The world vanished completely.

Darkiness. Floating. Leaving his body.

GASP!

Espio's body jerked forward as if it were awakening him from a nightmare. The trancy state was gone. His vision came back all at once. Feeling returned. He could breathe again. He was alive!

He collapsed against a huge hulking figure.

Vector looked up at Ayame in surprsie.

"What was that?" he asked half angry half confused. "I thought you were going to kill him."

Ayame shook her head. "No," she replied softly. "But what I did I had to do."

Vector did not say another word. He looked down at Espio.

The chameleon had his eyes closed and he was taking deep breaths, as if to calm himself.

"What happened to him anyway?" the crocodile finally asked.

"Possession."

Vector couldn't believe it. "Possession? Espio?"

Ayame nodded and gave no further explanation. "He's fine now," she said instead. "He returned to himself the instant before he would have died."

"So you were killing him."

"I had no other choice," she defended herself. "But you don't have to worry. I know when to let go.I knew when it was enough."

They heard sniffling.

Vector let go of Espio. The chameleon fell backward. The crocodile caught him.

"Espio?" Ayame asked looking down at him.

The ninja looked at her through half opened eyes. Part of his face was wet. Darkness like a shadow, was still clouding his face but at least light was reflecting off his eyes again.

"I'm sorry," he rasped. "I don't know what came over me."

"I think I do," she said.

She produced the sword. She noticed Espio flinch away from it.

When Vector saw it he gasped. "Hey that's the sword that freak Sherikan is after!" he exclaimed.

He glanced down at the tormented chameleon. "Espio, was Sherikan right? Did you steal that sword like he said?"

Espio looked weakly at Ayame.

She nodded. She knew he had to tell his friend the truth.

The male chameleon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He let it out slowly. He felt a bit calmer now. Maybe if he told Vector he would finally be at peace with himself.

"Yes," he coughed and stuttered. "I d-did s-steal the s-sword."

The confession seemed to calm the chameleon some more. The darkness left his face momentarily, his ridged body relaxed.

A smile faintly crossed his lips. Some of it was leaving him. After all these years the torment, it was finally beginning to leave.

_Now all I have to do it face Sherikan and it will be all over,_ he thought.

With that thought he passed out completetly.


	13. chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Vector carried Espio back to the tent. Once inside he set the unconcious chameleon on the bed. He and Ayame sat on the floor.

"Ayame, is it true? Did Espio actually steal that sword?" he asked.

Ayame nodded slowly. "Yes, he did."

"Why didn't he ever tell me?"

"I don't know. Maybe he thought if he did you wouldn't hire him or something." She closed her eyes. "From what I learned from him he was a thief until he enrolled in ninja school. That's where he met me. When we were students there he never told me anything about his past. I'd tell him all about mine but when I'd ask him about his, he'd clam up or change the subject."

"How'd he do that?"

"Well, he liked my music," she said self conciously. "He'd ask me to play a song he liked or sing to him. Since I was always encouraged to sing, and since I like music I didn't ask questions."

"What kind of music did you play to him?'

"Soft music, like lalabys. Nothing fast or rocky. Just gentle like the flow of a stream's water."

"Could I hear one?"

Ayame nodded. She pulled out her ocarina and began to play a Christmas song called 'The Cherry Tree Carol'.

As Vector listened he snuck a glance at Espio. The chameleon had grown more relaxed and Vector could tell he was sleeping more peacefully.

_That's good,_ the crocodile thought leaning his head against the side of the bed. _Man, that is pretty. No wonder Espio likes it._

He began to doze off.

Then the music stopped. Vector opened one eye questioningly._ Why did she stop playing? That was nice._

Ayame had her hands rested in her lap. Her dark purple eyes were rested on Espio. The crocodile thought he caught a glint of worry in them, but didn't bother asking what was wrong.

Instead he glanced back up at Espio. The chameleon was still sound asleep, his breathing regular. He couldn't see anything wrong.

Ayame sighed.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked.

The female chameleon looked at him. "I'm just worried," she said. "Espio's behavior may have something to do with what's going on with Sherikan and not just the sword."

"You mean Yuria don't you?"

She nodded. "The sword is evil. If someone with a heart full of guilt or the lust for power weilds it they become possessed."

Vector was shocked. "Maybe that's why Espio acts the way he does."

"Could be," she agreed. "But it could just be in his actual personality. I don't think the sword can change that."

Vector didn't agrue with that.

"Whether is does or not it still is one thing. The sword is evil and we can't let it fall into the wrong hands."

"Then the only way to get rid of it is to get rid of that insane psychopath that looks like Espio."

Ayame nodded. "I know, but how?"

"Maybe Espio will have some ideas," the crocodile suggested.

"Maybe but we can't ask him now. Let's wait until he wakes up."

Vector looked up at the chameleon ninja. He was still fast asleep. "That could take awhile."

"Good. That will give us some time to figure out where they are holding your friend Charmy."

"Oh yeah, Charmy, I almost forgot about him."

"Have any ideas where he might be?"

"Not a single one. He could be anywhere. I haven't seen him since we got into this mess. For all I know he could be dead."

"I'm sorry."

At that moment Sherikan burst into the tent. Ayame and Vector jumped to their feet and blocked the Espio look alikes path.

The chameleon stopped in his tracks. His face held a confident expression. It seemed to say. _I can handle the both of you without any help_. "Well, hello," he said. "It looks like I was right. I knew you'd return to save you lover, Rioko, and I assume you brought the sword as well."

Vector glanced at the female chameleon. "Lover? What's he talkin' about?"

Ayame gritted her teeth as she fought to control her temper. _How __**dare **__he! _"He doesn't know what he's talking about," she seethed.

"I believe I do," Sherikan said grinning that his little stab had hurt. "Now that you're here why don't you hand over what doesn't belong to you."

Ayame gripped Yurai tightly. "No," she said. "This sword doesn't belong to you_ either_! If you take it you'll be just as much a thief as Espio was."

"How _dare _you compare me with that bastard," Sherikan roared. "I'm not a thief. Espio has done things ten times worse then I have!"

Vector was getting angry. "Don't talk about Espio that way!" he shouted.

The shouting had roused Espio. He had just gotten totally relaxed and begun to drift into a deeper sleep when he'd gotten the rude awakening.

He opened his eyes and sat up. He turned to Vector to yell at him for waking him up when he stopped. His yellow eyes locked on his look alike.

The hatred began to burn again. _I will not let him cause anymore trouble,_ he thought._ I will stop him now!_

The chameleon ninja shot out of bed and pushed past his friends. He got right into Sherikan's face.

"Sherikan, if you want that sword you're going to have to fight me to get it!" Espio growled.

"Fight you?" Sherikan laughed in scorn. "I bet you don't even know how to fight."

Fire suddenly shot up the other chameleon's arm. Espio cried out and grabbed it to stop the bleeding.

"Espio!" Ayame exclaimed.

Espio glared with hate filled eyes at Sherikan. "You're way too slow," he look alike taunted.

In a flash Espio's fisted planted itself in Sherikan's face.

Sherikan stared at him in shock as he rubbed his injured face. (Sherikan's not Espio's). "I won't let you hurt anyone else," Espio said, his fists shaking in surpressed anger. "If I have to I will _kill_ you!"

Sherikan backed away. "It is unlikely that you will kill me," he said with a sneer. "If anything it will be the other way around."

Espio came at the older chameleon.

Vector and Ayame grabbed his arms and held him back. "Espio calm down, please," Ayame ordered.

Espio struggled. He so wanted to rip off Sherikan's mocking face.

Sherikan looked just a bit scared. "What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"Don't you see?" Ayame demanded, holding the struggling chameleon back.. "This is what happens when someone,_ anyone, _touches Yurai. They become possessed."

Sherikan didn't hear the answer. He'd turned and fled.

"GET BACK HERE!" Espio shouted struggling.

"Calm DOWN!" his friends ordered.

The next thing they knew they were on the floor. Espio grabbed Yurai. "Just stay out of this," he said unshiething the sword. "I need to finish this, now."

He dashed after Sherikan.

"Espio, wait!" Ayame shouted.

Vector helped her up. "C'mon we have to go after him!"

They ran after their half crazed friend.

* * *

Espio kept Sherikan in his sights. He knew he had to kill Sherikan or at least defeat him. The chameleon felt it was the only way to end everything.

He jumped onto the roof of a tent then jumped high into the air.

Sherikan saw him coming. "Guards!" he shouted.

Espio landed in the middle of a circle of chameleon ninjas.

"Get him!" Sherikan ordered. "And make sure you get Yurai while you're at it."

The chameleons attacked.

Espio swung Yurai like a pro. Most fell to the blade.

The others came at him all at once, ignoring the carnage he created out of their comrades. The next thing he knew, he was under them all.

Two big burly ninjas pulled him up. They made him face Sherikan.

Sherikan stood in front of Esio, his hands on his hips (Sherikan's not Espio's). "Well it looks like your little moment of anger didn't help you one bit," he gloated.

He reached for the sword. "I'll be taking this."

His hand rested on the handle.

He found himself lying flat on his back on the ground.

"I don't think so," Espio said angrily. "There is no way you're getting Yurai!"

"You shouldn't have done that," his look alike said. "Now you are in even bigger trouble."

He turned to his followers. "Kill him," he ordered.

Suddenly all the chameleons were on the ground. "Who did that?" Sherikan demanded looking around.

He spotted Ayame, Vector, and now Charmy standing just behind the ninjas they'd flattened. "We did," Ayame said pulling out her own sword.

"Get them!" Sherikan shouted.

The ninjas who had been standing behind him ran at the three.

Ayame, Vector, and Charmy went into battle stances.

Espio stood up.

He saw his friends fighting the ninjas. He rushed to help but then noticed Sherikan trying to get away.

"Espio, go after Sherikan!" Ayame shouted as she fought with a fat ninja. "We can take care of these guys ourselves."

Espio needed no further prompting. He turned and ran after the one responsible for ruining his and many others lives.


	14. Free

CHAPTER 14

Free

Espio chased Sherikan out of the camp. His look alike was able to stay ahead of him but Espio ran fast enough that he didn't lose sight of his enemy_. I have to stop him before he reaches the Mystic Ruins,_ Espio thought._ If he does I won't be able to find him._

Espio saw a vine hanging down from the trees. He grabbed it and ran it to its end. When the vine swung back he jumped on it. The vine swung forward and when it reached its length he let go and flew at Sherikan.

Espio landed like a cat in front of the other chameleon. Sherikan stopped in his tracks. For a moment both stood there staring at each other and panting.

Finally Espio, who was younger and more in shape, stood up and blocked the ninja's escape. "Sherikan," the sixteen year old said advancing. "This has to end. It ends here and it ends now!" He pointed Yurai at his look alike. "Let's finish this!"

He came at Sherikan.

Sherikan pulled out his own sword and blocked Espio's. The two ninjas glared at each other, hatefully. "That was a foolish move, Rio," Sherikan seethed, panting heavily at the strain. "When I defeat you I won't only take Yurai I'll take your _head_ as well!"

"No, Sherikan!" Espio said, leaning his weight on the sword. "This time will be different! This time _I'll _be the one who defeats_ you!"_

"I highly doubt that," Sherikan said smirking. "You aren't likely to be beating anyone. You have barely any training in sword play."

Sherinak shoved him away. Espio stumbled and fell on his back. Sherikan jumped at him, sword raised. Espio blocked the blow with Yurai and kicked his look alike back. Sherikan was able to keep his balance and lunged at Espio again.

The younger chameleon rolled out of the way and swung his sword.

Sherikan screamed and backed away, holding his bleeding arm.

Espio stood up and came at him. Sherikan pulled throwing stars out of his cloak The younger chamelon jumped to avoid them and landed behind Sherikan. He grabbed his look alikes cloak.

Sherikan dashed away when he felt a tug and ripped his cloak.

Espio stared at him in horror. Sherikan had a marking on his shoulder similar to one Espio had on his wrist. _I can't believe this! It can't be real! Who in Hell is he?_

Sherikan grinned at Espio's shocked expression. "What's wrong, Rio?" he asked. "Does this look familiar?"

Espio backed away. "No, NO! W-who are you?"

Sherikan's face held a demonic look as he came at Espio again. Espio blocked the blow. Sherikan's face was right in his. "So forgetful, aren't we?" he taunted. "First you forget Yuffie then your own brother!"

"B-brother?" Espio said weakly.

Sherikan kicked him in the stomach. Espio fell on his back. The older chameleon loomed over him. "Yes," he said. "How else would I know about our sister Yuffie?"

"But-but...," Espio began.

Sherikan grinned. "I was there too when Yuffie became possessed with Yurai. After those bastards killed her I was able to escape. After that I was adopted by the same ninja master that trained you."

"But how did you know about my past and Yurai?" Espio asked.

Sherikan stared at him like that was one of the dumbest questions ever asked. "I took Yurai with me when I escaped," his brother said. "I didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands. I gave the sword to Master Mimnotko. I know about you being a thief because I was the one who kept you from stealing Yurai! The next day when you started your own training I recognized you and realized you were the one I'd stopped."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was disgusted," Sherikan said coming closer. "I was disgusted that my own brother had stooped so low! I was ashamed to be in the same family! I did not want you alive anymore because you don't deserve to be alive!" Sherikan pointed his sword at Espio's heart. "And now I will be rid of you for good and be rid of the shame you caused me!"

The sword came closer.

Espio kicked at sword. It went sailing into the air and out of sight. He stood up. "Killing me won't change what happened to Yuffie or mother!" he said pointing his sword at his brother. "You spent so many years filling your mind with hate. You hate me because of what I've done but you don't even know how I feel! Ever since I stole Yurai I've been haunted by my own guilt! Guilt I tried to hide from everyone, even you"

Espio removed his gloves and showed his brother his scarred wrists. "There were many times when I tried to kill myself!" he yelled. "And it's all thanks to this stupid sword! I don't want anymore of this more than you do, but I can't change what I've done even though I can try to fix it! Sherikan, if you take that sword you will be just as much a thief as I was. Do you want to live with that guilt I've have for the past two years? I don't want that for you or for anyone. I just wish you understood."

"Don't give me that crap!" Sherikan growled, not wanting to hear pitiful excuses. "You _have _no guilt! If you did you would have given Yurai back to our master! But did you? No! So don't lie to me about you so called guilt!"

"Sherikan, please," Espio pleaded. "Just forget it. It's not worth it. I don't want to hurt you but if you want I will have no choice but to..."

"Shut up!" Sherikan roared, pulling out a second sword. "I don't care what you say! I will get Yurai back!"

Espio backed away. "Sherikan!" he screamed.

His brother came at him.

Espio found himself on the ground again. This time he was on his stomach. _Why are you doing this to me? Do you want me to hurt you that much?_

"You're games over, welp!" Sherikan shrieked. "There's no more time for you!"

Espio turned around just in time to see the sword come at him._ Please don't kill me! I can't let him! I have to stop him somehow! _He closed his eyes and swung Yurai.

A scream split the air.

Espio opened his eyes and saw his brother, Sherikan, backing away from him. Sherikan was holding his right side and his eyes held shock and disbelief. He tried to speak but no words came out. His eyes closed and he fell onto the ground. Espio waited. His brother did not get back up.

Espio stood up and walked over to his brother's body. "I am a murderer now," he said, staring at it, but feeling no guilt for the time being, he felt no relief either.

"You had no choice, Espio," said a voice behind him.

He turned around.

Ayame stood in the clearing, her hand on a tree, her eyes watching him.

"Ayame," he said, "I did not mean to kill him."

"If you hadn't he would have killed you," she said stating fact, but no gloating about it.

Espio's right arm, the arm he held the sword in, dropped. "Where are Vector and Charmy?" he asked.

"Back at the camp," she replied walking up to him. "We got rid of Sherikan's followers. Your friends are waiting for me to bring you back."

"Ayame," he said, clenching his fists. "He was my brother. He was my brother and I killed him."

She put her hands on his shoulders. "Espio," she said softly. "Please don't feel guilty about it. You've lived with guilt long enough. He would have killed you if you hadn't done it to him first."

"But still," he protested closing his eyes. "He was _still_ my brother."

Ayame made him look at her. She kissed him gently. He put his arms around her. She seemed to understand.

After a minute she let go. "We'd better go," she said. "Vector and Charmy are waiting. They want to know if you're okay."

Espio nodded. He looked back at his brother's body one last time.

Suddenly it felt as if a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders. All the pain and guilt faded. He felt relief take its place. He was free.

"Espio," Ayame said.

He looked back at her and nodded. "Yes, lets go."

He took her hand.

The two headed back to the camp where Vector and Charmy waited.

THE END

_Author's note: YESSSSSSS! I finally finished one of my fan fics! I am so happy! This wasn't one of my greatest works but it was okay. I'm glad I'm done with it though. You don't have to tell me what you thought of it if you don't want to but I'd like it if you did. Welp gotta go._


End file.
